Brawling Love and Loving Hate
by elusory
Summary: Amicitia:Latin for friendshipalliance. Amicitia Academy: home to vampires, werewolves, witches, and humans. Yet Amicitia isn't living up to its name. Just ask Bella Swan.
1. Amicitia

-1**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to own Edward, I don't. Nor any thing else from Twilight or Vampire Knights. Stephenie Meyer/ ****Matsuri Hino do.**

Esme was not happy to see us all go. She was not used to the house being completely empty of all except Carlisle and herself. Alice tried to tell her that it was like another honeymoon for them. Esme reminded her that she had already had several. It took Carlisle to reassure her that this _trip_ was needed. Not mandatory, but needed.

The Volturi themselves encouraged us to go, which meant that we were expected to. The Denali coven was already there, as were about ten others vegetarians from around the world. The vegetarian vampires were the only ones that could handle such close human proximity without losing control to our blood lust. Therefore, we were the Volturi's only hope to be of influence in this new _project._

The goal of this project was simply this: to create a sort of understanding between all of the world's most dangerous beings. In other words, they hoped that by sticking vampires, werewolves, witches, and humans into the same boarding school, we would at least try to get along. I personally thought that it was a disaster waiting to happen. Humans were meant to be our food, the werewolves our mortal enemies, and the witches an unnecessary nuisance. Apparently this thinking was supposed to change during our stay there. I doubted it.

The headmaster and founder of the school was Elias Gringle. The man, although I personally thought was a little batty, had everything well thought out, planned, and under control. He had the dorms situated so we couldn't smell the humans or the wolves. The wolves couldn't smell us either, and they somehow managed their dorms so that if they spontaneously changed, they were no threat to the humans or themselves. The witches, from what I understand, were simply in a different dorm and allowed to roam the campus. As long as they didn't operate their magic anywhere near humans, nor to them or any of the other species.

_I wonder how Jasper will do with humans around on a daily and nightly basis._ Alice's thoughts broke through my own, for I had been worried about that too. Jasper sensed our worry and looked suspiciously at us, before sending a calming wave throughout the whole car. I sighed, gladly letting the calmness fill me. I needed it.

_This project is utterly ridiculous. How do they expect us to get along with a bunch of worthless dogs._ Rosalie's nose reflexively scrunched at her thought. I snickered to myself before answering her rhetorical question.

"They don't expect us to get along Rose, just not to fight. I don't think we will come in contact with them anyways." I watched in the rearview mirror as she frowned in my direction.

_I wasn't asking you, Edward. Would you please turn off that CD. Not all of us like classical music._

I rolled my eyes before turning it down to barely a murmur. Of course, all of us could still hear it clearly. Rosalie huffed slightly before turning back to stare out the window, her thoughts on whether they would let her and Emmett room together.

Emmett's thoughts were similar. Wondering whether we could skip some classes on sunny days, if they had grizzlies, if they understood that Rosalie and he were married and needed to have a _physical_ relationship. When his thoughts started to go into detail, I tuned them out with a slight grimace. I would never get used to that. Emmett noticed and smirked at me before reaching over to grab Rose's hand. She smiled at him, surprisingly soft for someone who could be so cold. No pun intended.

_I can handle this. It's the same as the public schools that we attend. The only exception is that humans are living so close. As long as they don't actually bleed in front of me, I'll be ok._ I looked at Jasper beside me. His face was perfectly composed, not showing any trace of what he was feeling. He caught me looking and gave me a wave of reassurance. I guess I was worrying for him.

_I'll be ok Edward, don't worry about me. Alice does enough for everyone. _I held in my laughter just barely. I had a feeling Alice wasn't supposed to know that. I saw her glance suspiciously at the two of us, eyes narrowed. Jasper looked at her sheepishly and I felt the edge of an intense calming wave. Alice visibly relaxed, with a half-smile on her face.

"Now I know you thought something you shouldn't have, Jasper darling." she stated in a calm, collect voice. Jasper winced and sent yet another calm wave throughout the whole car. Despite his desperate attempts to have Alice forgive and forget, I was glad he had sent it. Because now the school was coming into view, and I had felt the anxiety that had troubled me every time I thought of attending it. All of our enemies and our denied food source would be enough to make anyone anxious.

And if we screwed up, the Volturi would make personally sure that we never did again.

I pulled past the tall, wrought iron gates with the school emblem of a crescent moon atop a sun. The sun and moon were surrounded by stars and gusts of wind. The school name was underneath it. Amicitia. Carlisle informed us all that it meant either friendship or alliance in Latin. How….fitting.

I would give the headmaster this, it was beautiful. The entrance hall was a lovely off-white with a golden dome. In the distance, too far away for my sense of smell to reach, but close enough to see, was another large building with blood red dome. Our dorm, I assumed. The headmaster has a very dry sense of humor.

In the distance, I saw very similar buildings, one with a deep royal blue dome, another with a sparkling emerald green dome, and the last, and closest, had a surprisingly pretty dark brown color. I had a feeling the wolves were housed in the dorm with the brown dome, the witches with the green, and the humans in the blue. Again, he had a dry sense of humor.

After parking in front of the entrance hall, we all stepped out of the car in unison and walked at a human pace in. I took in the entrance hall in more detail. We were walking up dazzling white marble steps and past thick marble pillars. The pillars were wrapped with gold ivy and glittering silver flowers. Thick oak doors with an intricate and detailed carving of the school's emblem stood open before us.

We walked past the open doors and swept into the large hall. I spared a glance up at the brilliant golden dome, then swept my eyes quickly over the rest of the interior. In the center, off-set by the light golden-tan marble, were three large basins Compared to the elegance of the building, they stood out like a sore thumb. Made out of dully shining stone, they sat on the floor in a line leading east. The one closest to us and in the western most direction, was the largest, the next one smaller than that, and so on. Floating in them were the same flowers on the pillars. I frowned, confused. I was sure they were made out of silver, how were they not sinking?

Rosalie's clacking heels announced our arrival. She was being impatient. I frowned in her direction. She smiled wickedly at me, before turning her attention to the man walking towards us.

I suppressed the monster in me that was screaming to rip his throat out. Nothing out of the ordinary. Jasper struggled a bit. Of course, you couldn't tell from his expression, but his thoughts consisted of one little chant. _It's for Alice, It's for Alice._ As if on queue, Alice gently grabbed a hold of his hand. Jasper smiled thankfully at her.

The man was before us now, yet gave us enough space so that his scent didn't overwhelm us. Had he sensed Jasper's discomfort?

"Welcome to Amicitia. I assume you are the Cullens and the Hales, correct?" the man asked in a deep voice. He was definitely English.

"Yes, you are correct." Alice spoke up, detaching herself from Jasper and taking a few lithe steps forward. "And am I correct in assuming that you are Headmaster Gringle?" Jasper watched her, waiting for something to try and harm his precious Alice. I watched out of the corner of my eye as his knees bent ever so slightly in a ready-made crouch. I didn't blame him, there were wolves here.

"You are correct, Alice. I must say, it's quite unnerving to meet one who can see the future. Although I did have a run-in with a few fortune-tellers back in '67. They almost broke off my hand in an effort to read my palm. Haven't visited that town ever since." he chuckled at his own story. Alice seemed quite taken aback. Her thoughts explained that he said this on such a whim, she didn't have time to see it. I smiled at her thoughts and expression.

_That man is a strange one. I kind of like him._ Emmett.

_Was he comparing Alice to a fortune teller? _An exasperated Jasper.

_Why do we care about his unimportant life? _None other than Rosalie.

_Edward, I presume? _my head snapped over to the headmaster. He was smiling as if nothing was out of the ordinary. I nodded my head ever so slightly, my expression guarded.

_No need to worry, your coven leader, Carlisle, informed me of you all. As did Aro of the Volturi. Aro was particularly interested that you and Alice were attending. He seems glad to have you involved in my little project. In his words of course. And you can tell your brother, Jasper, that no wolves are going to harm his wife, they aren't around here this time of day._

I nodded, relaying the message at vampire speed to Jasper. He didn't relax at all. The Headmaster chuckled, leaving Jasper with a perplexed look on his face. I had to say I agreed with Emmett. This man was a strange one.

"Sabrina, Hunter, could you come here please?" the Headmaster didn't raise his voice, yet two people were by his side in a flash. Vampires. "I distinctly remember asking you to watch how fast you move." Gringle asked of the two, frowning.

_The old man forgets that we could crush him with our pinkies. _The female, a slim looking blonde with dark gold eyes. She just rolled her eyes, deciding it best not to voice her thoughts. The Volturi, I could see, remained an ever present threat to all of our kind.

"Come on Gringle, there's no one here but us." That was the male. He had no problem voicing his thoughts. I could see why. He was rather bulky, not so much as Emmett, yet still intimidating. He had black as pitch hair that hung over his eyes giving off a sinister look.

The Headmaster seemed to ignore him, turning back to us. He was clearly not intimidated. "These two will show you to your dorms. All that I remind you of is this: Even though you may not agree with what is going on here, try to keep an open mind. Hunter, Sabrina, you know what to do."

The two nodded, both of their thoughts showing how disgusted they were to follow a human's orders. They walked at a brisk human pace out of the front door. The female motioned for us to follow her. An unneeded gesture. We walked out the door and down the steps. I noticed that we were heading north, in the direction of the elegant building with the blue dome. I frowned slightly in puzzlement. Was this the right way??

"The Headmaster placed us in the star dorm. Or the one with the blue dome. The wolves are in the sun dorm, the one with the red dome, the witches in the wind, or green, and the humans in earth, or brown. I'm guessing that you guessed wrong?" the female, or Sabrina, asked with a smirk. She was walking by my side now.

"He really is a very strange man." I muttered. Sabrina laughed, throwing her head back and tossing her bleach blonde hair.

"You don't know the beginning of it." She said with a smile.

_He is very handsome. Or as the humans say now, "hot". I bet he's good in bed too…._

I tuned her out with disgust and stared straight ahead, not sparing a glance her way. She seemed unperturbed. Hunter's thoughts showed me that he had noticed the attraction omitting from her, and didn't like it. It seemed that although they weren't an "official item", they did as much and had as much history as any couple. His thoughts went into more detail than actually needed and I was sure Jasper was suffering from the lust that was probably rolling off of him in waves.

"This here is where we attend class. The humans and a very few witches come here too. The Headmaster has it arranged so that the humans travel to the wolves classes, the witches classes, and of course, our classes. It's a rather foolproof method, really. We don't deal with the wolves at all, we see the witches very little, and you learn to not notice the human's scent. The worst that happens is that a human will come in smelling a little…..wolfy." Sabrina chuckled darkly at her statement. I completely turned away from her in disgust rolling my eyes. Emmett caught on and smiled evilly at me. I glared at him. Alice's vision consumed me for a brief second, and we exchanged a glance. She immediately grabbed Jasper's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He nodded in understanding, and immediately started to brace himself.

The humans would be coming out in three….two…..one. The bell tolled and a few rambunctious teenage boys ran out, laughing while they pushed and shoved each other. More filed out after them from the five or six classrooms. Girls shrill laughter filled the air as the humans thoughts filled my mind. I immediately turned them to background noise, noting that the arrival of "more gorgeous people" was nothing new. Emmett, Rosalie, and I moved ever so slightly so that we blocked Jasper from the humans. I noticed that Emmett grabbed Rose's hand after more than a few of them started looking her over. Still, the humans kept a good distance, their instincts kicking in even if their minds didn't register the danger.

My eyes scanned the crowd, waiting for them to disperse so we could get to our dorms without having to actually push through the crowd. That might be too much for Jasper. That was when I saw her. A girl of about 17. She was pretty by human standards, with straight mahogany hair that reached past her shoulders and a thin figure. Yet her eyes were what drew me in. They were so different from other humans. Aged far beyond her years and with so much depth, surprising due to their chocolate brown color. The way she looked at us, it made me wonder if she could possibly know.

"That girl, she seems so, different." I muttered, more to myself.

"That, that's Isabella Swan. And you're right, she is very different from other humans." Sabrina stated with a wave of her hand, almost as if she was dismissing the human girl. Isabella's piercing eyes continued to eye us all. Almost sizing us up.

"She smells incredible." Hunter whispered in my ear. I glared at him. Surely a vegetarian like himself shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. He shrugged at my glare. "You can't condemn me until you've smelled her yourself." he muttered. He was right, of course. I understood that some humans have a more compelling scent than others. Yet she was starting to walk away, and the wind wasn't in my favor.

I brushed it off, just another human. At the most she was possibly as strange as the Headmaster. Possibly. The humans finally dwindled down to a manageable number and we continued to our dorm.

_I hate being the weak one._ Jasper. I looked over to him, frowning. He shrugged

_Poor Jasper, this will be hard on him. He better not be beating himself up. Is he, Edward? _Alice. I hesitated for a brief second, not wanting to rat on my brother. Alice gathered from my hesitation that he was and squeezed his hand tighter.

_I hope that Jasper can handle this. The last thing we need is the Volturi on our asses if he messes up. _Rosalie. Behind all of the selfishness was an underlying tone of concern.

_I don't like the way this idiot is looking at Rose._ Emmett, of course. I hadn't really noticed Hunter's constant glances in Rosalie's direction. I had grown used to all of the attention Rose was constantly getting. I tuned into his thoughts cautiously, not sure if I wanted to hear what was on his mind.

_God, look at her body. Even better than Sabrina. I bet she'd be a good fu…_ I immediately tuned him out with disgust. Jasper looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. I nodded in Hunter's direction and he smirked knowingly.

_Is he thinking about Rose, Edward?_ I nodded at Emmett's question. He growled lowly. Sabrina and Hunter looked at him in surprise, Hunter with a shadow of guilt on his face. The rest of the family repressed their grins feebly, while Rose placed a soothing hand on Emmett's arm. "She's taken, _buddy._" Emmett growled out. Understanding passed over Hunter's face and he nodded sheepishly muttering something like 'how could I have known'. Sabrina looked away, pouting. I smirked at her obvious jealousy.

We continued up the glittering white marble steps to our new home. The blue dome winked at us in the sunlight, oddly reminding me of stars. The pillars were a brilliant white to match the steps, as was the rest of the building. Silver ivy climbed the pillars, glittering blue star flowers placed in even intervals along it. The maple doors were again 15 feet tall, this time with constellations carved into it. A quick glance showed Pegasus, Andromeda, Pisces, Cancer. A winter sky.

Sabrina and Hunter opened the doors, both still glowering. The smirk that started to form dropped. The inside was clearly amazing. The blue dome cast a slightly dark sheen around the room, emphasizing the atmosphere. About 20 feet from the door, a narrow and long reflecting pool stretched the length of the room. It was pitch black and more glittering blue starflowers floated gently in it. The white marble was replaced with a dully shining grey with swirls of off-white. The walls were made of rough stone, setting a beautiful contrast to the elegance of everything else. Four tapestries covered the walls, two on each. They seemed to be of the fall, winter, summer, and spring skies.

_Actual tapestries, wow._ Alice. I nodded in agreement.

"All of you will be staying in the fall hall. The entrance is below the furthest tapestry on the right. I believe some friends of yours are there as well. Your names are on your respective rooms and married couples are allowed together. If you have any questions, we are both in the summer hall. Now, if you would excuse us, we have to find the so called '_guardians'._" Sabrina whipped around, Hunter following slowly, sensing he was in trouble.

"Wait, guardians?" That was Alice, ever the curious one.

"Yes, the Headmaster seemed to think it necesary to have two _humans_ as guardians. They simply make sure that no other humans accidentally screw up around us. Of course, they think this gives them to the right to tell us what to do." Sabrina sneered. I frowned, as did my family. Although it was a relatively good idea, it seemed a bit too…risky.

"Why would Gringle tell these two humans about our true nature? Aren't the Volturi upset?" Jasper asked, his expression blank. That meant he was hiding what he felt.

"They already knew. The boy was raised around wolves, although he isn't one himself. From what I understand of the girl, she was saved from being drained by a vampire by another vegetarian. Her parents, however died by the vampire who attacked."

"Won't they be a bit prejudiced?" I asked, my frown deepening. I didn't like that humans knew about us. Wasn't it in their nature to go gossiping among their friends.

"The boy hates us all equally and the girl strongly believes in this project." Hunter explained in a slightly aloof tone. I curiously took a look into his mind. He was thinking about the girl with the strange eyes. Thinking about how different she was, how good her blood would taste, how wonderful of a vampire she would make….

I was caught by surprise by that thought and worriedly continued to listen. He had no intention of changing her, nor of drinking from her. Just an odd fantasy.

"Should we know who these two are?" I heard Jasper ask. I tore away from Hunter's thoughts, turning the volume back to a low murmur.

"You've already seen one of them." Sabrina stated, as if this was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"We have?" Emmett's voice was laced with confusion.

"Why did you think Isabella was so different?"

**A/N: Yes, this is my first fanfic., and yes it is a bit of a Twilight/Vampire Knight crossover. However, you don't need to have read Vampire Knight to read this. I simply took the guardian idea and the boarding school idea. The plot is completely different.**

**The rest of the story will mostly be in Bella's POV, but the beginning had to be in Edward's. **

**This will probably be the trilogy, and the title may change. **


	2. Strange Meeting

-1**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. **

I watched as two human girls sat a bit too close to one of the vampires. Joseph, I believe his name was. No matter, they were still too close and I was probably the only human who noticed how he sat at the very edge of his desk, hands clenched into fists. I frowned when I caught sight of his eyes. They were a very dark gold, fading to black as they neared the iris. He needed to feed.

The bell tolled and Joseph briskly walked out, leaving two very disappointed girls. I didn't quite understand. Hadn't their instincts been screaming at them to move, put some distance between them and inevitable danger? Probably, but did that matter when that danger had a pretty face?

I jogged out of the classroom, my eyes scanning the crowd for Joseph. I found him leaning against the building, trying to stay away from the small crowd of humans without having to actually go through the crowd. I walked up to him, slowly so he could get used to my scent. He glared at me, eyes narrowing when it became obvious that I was going to talk to him.

"I didn't ask them to sit so close, they did it of their own accord. If anyone, they are to blame." I could tell he was repressing a growl. The werewolves were really the only ones that weren't too bothered by the fact that Jacob and I not only knew their secret, but were considered the guardians of the school.

"I'm not here to preach to you, and I'm aware that those idiots did that of their own accord. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sure the Headmaster won't mind if you skip the rest of the day to feed. I'll even explain the situation to him." I kept my voice even, with only a hint of a demanding tone. The vampires were the most…touchy about the fact that we knew their "secret". They especially didn't like when we told them to back off or to feed. Well, Jacob told them, I simply implied it.

I watched as his eyes lit up in surprise before he masked it with distaste. Inside, I was rolling my eyes, yet kept my face impassive. Although normally I was an open book, I had a lot of practice hiding my emotions when it came to this.

"Are you saying that you'll vouch for me?" he asked, incredulous. I already knew where his thoughts were going. 'I never knew the day would come when I would need a human to vouch for me yada yada yada'. Again, so very touchy.

"If you'd like to see it that way. But it would be a whole lot easier for yourself if you just feed now. You know how the girls are, they're so used to seeing vampires that they start to ignore their instincts. They won't leave you alone, maybe even get more brave and actually talk to you."

I almost had him now, I could just tell by the way his eyes narrowed.

"They might even invite you to their dorms, after all, you are one of the few single vampire left."

This seemed to win him over. No vampire that I have ever encountered actually enjoyed being asked out by a human. I had a feeling the very thought of being with a human any more than necessary disgusted them.

"I think I will feed. But I don't need you to vouch for me." I didn't even try to stop myself from rolling my eyes. He left with quickly and gracefully. Even after seeing how gracefully they move, it still takes my breath away every time.

With a sigh, I stepped into the dwindling crowd, heading towards my next class. The Headmaster had arranged it so that each human (and a few witches) schedules were ordered so that one day they stayed mostly in the vampire's classes, another in the wolves, and another in the witches and humans. The humans thought they stayed in one area for per day because the campus was too large to cross in order to get to class on time. While this was certainly a factor, it mostly had to do with the fact that any contact between vampires and werewolves could very easily become fatal. Any contact. Which meant if you had just come from a werewolf class and went to a vampire class, you could be ripped to shreds then drained of your blood. Simply because the werewolf blood was a little strong on you. Of course, every system was flawed and every now and then someone might forget to wash their shirt, but by then the scent had faded.

I was about halfway to my class, eyes scanning the crowd, ears open to any possible incantations or brawls. That was when I saw him. He had disheveled bronze colored hair and the typical topaz eyes of a vegetarian vampire. Of course, the mere sight of him sent my heart nearly ripping out of my chest. A normal human reaction. He certainly was handsome, after all, he was a vampire. And he was new, and I wasn't used to the sight of him yet. I tore my eyes away from him to look upon four more newbies. A beautiful blonde beside a big burly and certainly intimidating male. A very short pixie like one with inky black hair shooting out in all directions. She held tightly to a tall blonde male who, even from this distance, I could see was struggling with the such close proximity to humans.

_Just great, I'll have to keep an extra eye on that one. _ Of course, I wouldn't ever voice my thoughts to anyone. Maybe Jacob, but he was so negative when it came to 'the cause' as the Headmaster and I called it. My eyes slid over to Sabrina and Hunter, the official vampire welcoming committee. I smirked slightly as Sabrina waved her hand dismissively at me. She never did like me.

I took one last glance at the bronze-haired one, ignoring my hearts little flip, and walked away to class. I'd get used to him, I had to. I felt a bit worried when I realized that they could probably hear my heart's reaction at seeing him. I relaxed a bit when I realized that all of the humans hearts would have had the same reaction to them and mine was probably drowned out. Good.

I saw a guy start showing off in front of some Lucia, another vampire, and her mate. Richard wasn't taking it too well, either. I sped up and started to divulge said guy in conversation. He seemed a bit confused, seeing as how I never actually talked to people, before joining the conversation enthusiastically. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

The boy, Mike Newton, I believe, was now following me to class. Lucia and Richard better be thankful. Mike just kept going and going. I nodded at the appropriate times


	3. Dangerous Meeting

-1**Disclaimer: Why Edward?!? Why don't I own you??? screamed at the heavens**

I sat on the black leather couch that stood in the center of my room. Beneath it was a shaggy off-white rug set against dark walnut flooring. The walls were the same as the entrance, a solid rough stone. All of my Cds were in their proper places against the western wall. On the wall across from my couch (or the northern wall) was a large flat screen TV with long and narrow shelves climbing up both of its sides. Both my TV and my stereo system that set along with my Cds were hooked up to a suround sound. My laptop was propped up on a desk on the wall behind my couch, were a large window showed a fantastic view of a man-made forest where we would hunt our prey.

Almost exactly like the rooms in our various homes across the globe.

Yet the normalcy and similarity of it all calmed and settled my raging thoughts. I didn't like being here at all. The overwhelming feeling of impending doom was nibbling at the corner of all of my thoughts and emotions. This project was on the edge of a knife and we could all tumble easily at just the breath of a mistake.

Of course, it didn't help that we had dogs and _useless_ witches to bring that impending doom to the forefront of all of our thoughts. Not to mention the Volturi's ever looming threat if any of our kind so much as sparkled for a brief second.

And, of course, the humans. Their tempting smells always around us, always flaunting themselves to our ever delicate sense of smell. The fact that they were mere seconds away and so easily dealt with was a even more daunting than any public school. These humans were also used to being around danger constantly, since they lived so close to the most dangerous species in the world. They learned to ignore their instincts and come a bit too close for comfort. It was truly infuriating.

Alice's vision overwhelmed my senses for a brief second and I was out on the grounds in an instant. The vision of Hunter draining a girl dried instantly changed to the girl walking unharmed to her dorm before changing back to him draining her in a different setting. It was impossible to tell who said girl was since all that was visable was dark mahogany hair. _Although that is familiar._ My thought was instantly changed when a vision of the same girl came to me, red eyes flashing, standing by Hunter's side….

Why was he having thoughts of changing her?

I had reached the very edge of our grounds. I stayed in the shadows, cautiously watching the scene before me. The girl with the strange eyes from earlier, the one from the vision, stood next to a tall dark boy. The girl was glaring at Sabrina, who in turn was staring at her with distaste. Hunter, who stood by Sabrina's side, was staring at that girl…._Isabella_ was the name that echoed in Hunter's thoughts. Isabella's companion, Jacob was staring daggers at Hunter.

"What are you staring at, bloodsucker?" his, voice, rough with anger, caught the others by surprise. It was obvious he hadn't spoken till this moment.

_Why won't he stop staring at Bella. If he tries anything, I'll gladly kill him. Or maybe set the wolves on him, they'd enjoy that._

So, she also went by Bella. Obviously her preferred name. Of course, this was inconsequential at the moment.

"Well, Bella just smells so damn good." Hunter replied. I an image of him licking his lips in Jacob's mind. I repressed the growl inside of me, willing myself to stay behind Hunter and Sabrina until the right time came. I felt Alice beside me in an instant. She placed a calming hand on my arm. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"If you lay one filthy finger on her, I swear to God I'll…" Jacob began again. Images of him loosing Bella entered his mind. He had no intention of letting that happen.

"You'll do what?" Hunter asked threateningly. Images of him killing Jacob and taking Bella assaulted my mind, both from Alice's visions and Hunter's plans. I watched from Jacob's perspective as he stepped forward and beckoned to Bella. She bravely fought an instinctive shiver. She also held Jacob, whose thoughts involved ripping apart Hunter, back from attacking him. Very brave girl.

Alice nodded at me and I stepped forward. I probably wouldn't have waited a moment longer anyways.

"I don't think the Volturi would like it much if you touched her, Hunter." I stepped towards them now, dejectedly noting the look of surprise on all of their faces. Of course, the wind was in my favor, Sabrina and Hunter wouldn't have smelled me.


	4. Resignation

-1**Disclaimer: if you don't know by now that I don't own it, then you're stupid. No offense.**

**BTW, it will always be in Bella POV unless told otherwise.**

As soon as the sunlight crept through my window, my eyes snapped open. I bolted out of bed, horrified that I had managed to miss my shift. What if something happened to Jake and he couldn't come get me!!!

At that thought, I took off, throwing open the door to my dorm. No one was awake, but they will be now after the loud bang my door made when it hit the wall. I checked to see if the little knife that I usually carried around was with me. It was.

So occupied was I in checking for my knife that I didn't see the person in front of me until I ran into them. With a loud 'oof' I fell to the floor. The person I had run into was laughing hysterically. I glared up at him.

Jacob.

I sighed in relief. He was ok. And obviously not too hurt since he wouldn't stop laughing. My eyes narrowed and my arms crossed. I remained on the floor and had no intention of standing until he apologized.

He was still laughing. I was surprised the whole damn dorm wasn't awake by now.

Finally his laughter receded into chuckles and he was wiping tears from his eyes. When he saw my position on the floor, he started laughing again. I sighed, this was almost a daily thing between Jake and me. I would trip over air, he would laugh. I would pout and glare for a while, he continued to laugh. Next I would storm off and he would apologize, while still trying not to laugh.

In fact that was exactly what happened. I had managed to get halfway to my hall before I was stopped this time. A new record.

"Come on Bells. That was just too damn funny. Cut me some slack." The look on his face was priceless as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Why should I forgive you." I asked, still pouting. I wasn't much of a pouter, but we both loved this game.

He stared at me blankly. "Because I'm Jacob and you always forgive me."

I huffed.

"Did you just huff?"

"You're making it a whole lot harder to forgive you." Now I really was upset, and Jake could tell.

"Bella, I beg of you, although I don't deserve your forgiveness, please, PLEASE, forgive me." He was giving me the puppy dog face. My eyes narrowed, but my resolve was decaying. He knew it too. He dropped down onto his knees and folded his hands.

"Bella, you are the smartest, funniest, most spectacular, nicest, most caring, most FORGIVING, most reliable, most, um….sweet…"

"Ok, ok, I get it. You're forgiven. Although…." He jumped up at the word forgiven, cocky grin on his face. I watched it slowly slide off and be replaced with a cautious grimace. "You forgot beautiful."

"You think that you're beautiful?" Jacob questioned, eyebrow raised in question. Granted, he knew I thought very little of myself, but I just loved to mess with him.

"No, but since you were showering with compliments, I just figured…."

"Bells, love ya and all, but, um, ew." He grimaced. I scoffed at him, trying to figure out if I was really _that _ugly. "Don't get me wrong Bells, I guess you're…pretty." he grimaced again. My frown deepened. "I mean, a lot of guys think so, I have to put the sorry bastards into place…." Was he growling? "But I just don't think of you in that way. You're like a sister and I don't contemplate whether or not my sister is hot or not."

"Jake, I was just messing with you. I know."

An ackward silence filled the hall. Everyone was still asleep. I have no idea how after Jacob's rather loud laughing fit, but I guess most teenagers can sleep through anything….

Except Jake and me, of course.

"Um, the Headmaster wants to see you. Both of us. I talked to him about last night….he wasn't happy." He was scratching his head, avoiding my gaze. I didn't blame him.

"Why….oh, OH. I've slept since then, sort of slipped my mind."

"Is that why you running like hells demons were chasing you?"

"Well, I thought that I had missed my shift and you didn't wake me because something happened to you."

He was laughing again.

"Come on Bells, let's not keep the Headmaster waiting." he was still laughing, but I paid him no heed. My mind was on the…encounter last night. I would have to be extra careful around Hunter now. And that vampire, my savior, I guess. I would have to thank him.

I remember how he seemed to be able to read minds. I know that some vampires have "gifts", but I hadn't heard of this particular one. I blushed slightly when I realized that he probably read my mind. I guess he would be used to girls gushing over him in their thoughts, but still….

That is, if he could read minds.

And was this the reason they were considered "special".

"Bells, BELLS, We're here." Jacob was snapping his fingers in front of my face, smirking in amusement. I did tend to zone out often, I was used to keeping my thoughts to myself and sometimes Jacob.

"Ahh, Isabella, Jacob. I see that you didn't hurry to get here." the Headmaster met us halfway to his office. We both looked down sheepishly as we entered his office. I looked back up, however, to see him smiling.

"No worries. This shouldn't take too long." he looked to Jacob then. "Hopefully." Jake and I exchanged glances, wondering what that could mean.

"As you both know, Bella, you have a bit more influence among our vampiric friends. They seem to not want to follow Jacob's….advice. They seem a bit more partial to you, Bella dear. It is however, the opposite with the werewolves. They seem to be almost friendly towards Jake, where, as you put it Bella, 'they just don't listen to you'. I, therefore have come to a conclusion. I will be changing your schedules so that you, Bella, stay in the vampire section of the grounds, while you, Jacob stay with the wolves. I have your new classes here…"

"WHAT!!! WERE YOU NOT LISTENING WHEN I TOLD YOU WHAT THAT BLOODSUCKER ALMOST DID TO BELLA!!"

I grabbed Jake's arm, just in case I needed to restrain him.

"Jacob, I have taken that into consideration. That is why I have some trustworthy vampires watching out for Bella here."

"IT WAS A GODDAMN BLOODSUCKER WHO TRIED TO DO THAT TO HER! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO TRUST ANOTHER OF THOSE FILTHY…"

"I'll do it, Headmaster."

My quite voice stopped Jake immediately. He turned to glare at me while the Headmaster looked at me approvingly.

"What did you say, Bella?" Jake's calm voice spoke volumes. His anger had reached an entirely new level.

"You heard me Jake. I'm going to do it. The Headmaster's right, we can offer more protection this way. Anyways, I have someone watching me."

"That someone is a fucking bloodsucker, I don't want you…"

'It's my decision whether or not I want to, and I've decided. May I have my new schedule, Headmaster?" he nodded, handing it to me silently. I walked out of the room, sparing a glance at Jake. He looked at me as if I had betrayed him.

As I was walking back to my dorm, I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Jake, after all, was just trying protect me. Yet I knew what I was doing was right. For the greater good, I guess you could say.

With these thoughts swirling in my head, I slowly undressed and put on my uniform, running a brush through my hair and over my teeth. Even if I was willing to go through this didn't mean I wanted to. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Hunter, Sabrina, or my savior again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day wasn't as bad as I thought. I got a few curious stares, especially from the vampires. When asked (by the vampires) as to why Jacob wasn't here, I would respond with "The Headmaster thought it more prudent for me to attend class here instead." The would smirk with understanding. When the humans asked I simply replied with "Quil wouldn't leave me alone." Each and every single one nodded in understanding.

So it was with a resignation that I slid into my seat in my Biology class. As the bell rang, my eyes did their periodical sweep of the room. That was when I noticed _him_ by me. He had come so silently, I hadn't even realized he was there. I blinked in shock, continuing to stare. He looked over to me, eyes black, and nodded in acknowledgement. He was sitting at the very edge of his seat, hands in tight fists.

I sighed. Obviously he didn't like me all that much. Was I honestly that repulsive? And now, I'd have to tell him to feed. Today was possibly the worst of my life.

My eyes swept the room again. I found him staring at me in frustration. I decided to try something. It was ridiculous, yet worth a try….

_Can you hear me? If so, please look away from me. You're making me a bit nervous. Oh, and you need to feed._

He didn't respond.

Perhaps my guess was wrong? It didn't seem so, yet he hadn't read my mind…

The bell rang, and he was gone. I frowned. I didn't think I smelled that bad, neither did Hunter….I repressed a shiver at that thought.

I ran out of the room, scanning the crowd for a glimpse of bronze hair. I didn't see anything. It was my duty to tell him to feed, even if I didn't want too, and he wasn't making it very easy.

A glint of bronze shining in the sun caught my eye. He was standing away from all humans, talking to the pixie looking girl. I headed towards them, dreading the upcoming conversation.

At the same instant, both of their heads snapped up to look at me. I blinked back my shock and slowly approached them, letting them get used to my scent. The Adonis boy seemed to steady himself, while the pixie one seemed to smirk with a knowing smile. Maybe she was a mind reader too.

"You need to feed." Rather blunt, but I wanted out of this ackward situation. Neither seemed surprised.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." He responded, looking frustrated.

"You need to feed now." I wanted to leave Right. Now.

"I'll get to that." he responded. He looked frustrated again.

I started to walk away, then turned back sharply. He winced. My eyes narrowed. I was sure I wasn't that repulsive.

"Thanks for last night, by the way. But don't think I'll give you any slack because of that."

I was caught by surprise when he smiled crookedly at me. My breath caught in my thoat.

"No problem. I wasn't expecting any slack. Oh and, if you see Alice and I following you, don't worry. We've been asked to keep an eye on you. My entire family has, actually."

Shocked, for the millionth time today.

"Thanks." my eyes narrowed. "Again."

He smiled, then almost ran off. I stared at where he stood, incredulous. Alice smiled at me, white teeth flashing.

"Don't worry, it's nothing personal." and she was off.

I sighed. Vampires are very….odd creatures.

**A/N: thanks for the votes guys. Obviously jake won't be loving bella in this one.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews too. You guys know who you are. I'll try to give a few shout outs next ch.**

**BTW, I might not be able to post tomorrow. Sorry.**


	5. Memory Lane

-1**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. It.**

Jake isn't talking to me.

It has been four days and not a word.

Not. One. Word.

He avoids my gaze and if he catches my eye, he looks away.

I can't help but feel a little guilty, but I feel like I'm doing the right thing.

Or at least, I did.

Absolutely nothing has happened since _that_ night four days ago. I'm not sure if these extra precautions the Headmaster asked Jake and me to take are really worth losing our friendship.

Then again, shouldn't he respect my decision? We're best friends, almost brother and sister. Is he seriously going to act as if I don't exist simply because I decided to live a bit on the edge?

I guess so.

I hadn't realized that I had isolated myself from other people until _he _decided not to talk to me. When we were in our dorms, I was completely alone at all times, something I wasn't used to. I remember when I used to love and treasure my alone time, but now, I just wanted to talk.

To Jake, of course.

So, with these thoughts on my mind, I sat down underneath a tree for our lunch break. We were allotted an hour to eat, although we had to stay in the same grounds as our campus. No one came to eat with me, although I saw Mike look over my way a few times. All I did was talk to him, why was he suddenly infatuated.

"If you don't want him to come over here, I suggest you leave in about…..thirty seconds." I stared in slight shock at the pixie girl in front of me. Alice, I believe. Her face went completely blank for a mere second until "Wait, ten seconds. I suggest you start moving."

I hadn't really comprehended what she said until I saw Mike get up and start walking my way. I quickly gathered my things, stood up, and power walked away, ignoring the fact that he was calling my name. Loudly.

"You're amusing, Bella. But please don't go this way, Hunter" she sneered his name. "is that way and closing in. You should sit with us today."

I stared blankly at her, deciding not to reprimand her for obviously using 'vampire 'speed' to catch up to me. What she had offered slowly came to my attention. I realized that by 'us' she meant her family. Which included savior boy. No way would I sit with them.

Things had certainly been….ackward between us. After the day they told me they would be my 'guardians', we had spoken.

Let's rephrase, he hadn't spoken. Granted, I didn't say anything either, but the look on his face clearly showed that he didn't want to speak. Why we was so repulsed by me was something I couldn't quite figure out. I was sure I didn't smell that bad and although I wasn't beautiful, I wasn't ugly to the point of repulsion either. Or so I thought.

At least, I was totally convinced he couldn't read my mind. At least, I hoped so much that I had convinced myself he couldn't. In fact, I had conversations with him in my head, testing him, willing him to respond. He never did, even when I called him 'Eddie'.

I remember when I had learned his name. The teacher had called on him, unperturbed by his inhuman beauty. I had been so happy to have something to call him other than 'savior' or 'Adonis'.

Of course, I wasn't attracted to him. Sure, he was beautiful…but weren't all vampires. No doubt he was perfect….but weren't they all. Sure his crooked smile sent my heart reeling and my breathing non-existent…but that was a normal human reaction. It meant absolutely nothing.

Even if I had never gotten this way with any of the other vampires. Or the mythicals. Or the humans.

Just a normal reaction, nonetheless.

"It's either us, or Mike. And he's coming to ask you to sit with him in three…..two…..one."

I stared at Alice in shock as Mike appeared before me. He was wringing his hands, nervous smile on his face. I grimaced slightly in horror at what was to come.

"So…Bella. I saw you sitting alone and I wondered if maybe you could….you know….sit with me." He now seemed to have found an interesting spot on the ground by my feet.

I had no other options, no other alternatives. I'd rather sit with the Cullens and Hales than with Mike. "Sorry Mike, I already told Alice I'd sit with her and her family today." I made sure I didn't say 'some other time'.

"That's alright Bella, maybe some other time." I stared at him in unmasked horror as he walked away. I glared at Alice as she laughed and started to lead me to where they sat.

They were all laughing. I guess I hadn't noticed just how close they were. Well, all except the blonde haired beauty. I scowled at them, not at all amused. I scanned the table they sat at, looking for a place to sit. Of course, the only available seat was by Edward. I grimaced slightly and cautiously headed over to it. The rest of the family seemed very amused by this.

I was starting to think Mike was better.

I checked to see if he was still watching me. Of course he was. He was waiting for me to leave. I grimaced again. Sitting with him didn't necessarily _mean_ anything. Sure, he'd get more annoying, but I could easily avoid him.

Then, as I quickly looked away from Mike, I saw it. I almost heard the angels singing 'Hallelujah".

It was a deserted corner hidden from Mike's view. The Cullen's could still watch me if they wanted and I could happily turn my back to them and pretend they weren't there.

I turned back to them, my smile big and brimming with the joy of my new discovery. I noticed Edward's eyes go wide. My smile faltered a bit, knowing I had never actually smiled whenever I was near him. After all, I wasn't in the best of moods.

"I found a new place to sit. No offense or anything, but I like to be…alone. So if you don't mind, I'll just sit there. Thanks for the invite though." with that I smiled brightly and started to head over to my new found paradise.

I was quite surprised when Edward was suddenly in front of me. Looking _extremely _angry.

"You're not going over there." and with that, he dragged me over to his table placing me into a seat before sitting next to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike stand up and move to walk over here. Likely to defend me. He hesitated, and in that moment, I smiled reassuringly at him. Edward sat down beside me. As soon as Mike sat down, I turned to glare at Edward. He seemed amused, yet the anger was still in his eyes.

His very black eyes.

I had gotten used to seeing his eyes like that. I had tried to remind him to feed and he said he did. Actually, I wrote it on the edge of my paper, quickly scrubbing it out after he nodded. Obviously he hadn't been listening.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, suddenly angry with him. What gave him the right, after not speaking one word, and obviously so repulsed by me. "And you need to feed. How many times do I have to tell you."

"_You _won't be _telling_ him anything." My eyes snapped to the blond who was looking at me with hatred. Pure and utter hatred.

"He's putting people in danger everyday. I have to protect those people to the best of my ability. So I think I can tell him the feed. It's all that's required of him, I don't see how hard that has to do."

I have no idea what gave me the courage to speak. I guess it was because I was sick and tired of everything. Jake not talking to me had pushed me past the edge. Having to guard around a few hundred students is a lot to ask of a seventeen year old girl. And having your dreams plagued by red-eyed monsters and your parents screams isn't a perfect ending to a less than perfect day.

"You're the reason he's like that, you know. Apparently your blood is extremely tempting to him. In fact, I bet he's contemplating the best way to kill you right now." A series of growls erupted around the table. I watched distantly as the big one pushed himself closer to the blond protectively, all the while looking at her scoldingly. I turned away when she started to look down, glaring, yet mumbling an apology. I didn't even notice when they started to call my name.

I was remembering. A night about eight years ago. In fact, a week from now will be its seventh anniversary. I hadn't actually remembered it in so long, pushing the nightmarish memory to the back of my head, never allowing it to escape. Of course, it managed to show a glimpse of itself in my nightmares. Those red eyes….

But never the whole thing. It was as if my subconscience had managed to oprese the whole thing. Yet her words, so harsh, so cruel, speaking of an impeccable thirst, they awoke it in me. Not even Hunter had managed to do that. Yet she did. It didn't matter now, cause I was in too deep. My memory was resurfacing, and there was nothing to stop it.

It was a cold night. So very cold. The wind blew my hair around playfully. My breath froze on the air.

"Mooommmmyyy," I whined. "Why do you have to go to this place. Why can't Daddy and me stay home."

I watched as she smiled gently at me, her brown hair blowing around the scarf on her neck. "Sweetie, Mommy has to go. And so does Daddy. I can't leave you alone now can I?"

"But, but why?" I started to shiver dramatically. "It's so cold, Mommy."

"I know sweetie." she whispered wrapping me in a hug. She was so pretty. I always felt proud when people told me I looked like her. Of course, I got my clusminess from Daddy. "I guess you could say it's for the greater good. We're almost there."

I didn't say anything else. All I knew was that when someone said 'it's for the greater good' than you didn't object. Snow was starting to fall lightly on my heavy coat. I grimaced at it. I hated snow. We stepped away from the beaten dirt road to head towards another path. Suddenly a pretty man stepped from the shadows, smiling at us. He had dark brown hair and he looked so pretty, so nice. But I wanted to run. Probably cause I was so cold.

Mommy and Daddy looked a little mad. And scared. Why were they scared, he was so pretty….yet I knew why. In the pit of my stomach, something like fear boiled in my stomach. But it couldn't be because of the pretty man. He seemed so nice and so very pretty….

"Hello there. You shouldn't be out this late. Oh, and hello little one. You're a very pretty girl, did you know that? Why don't you come here, little one. I bet you're hungry from all that walking. So am I. I have a snack right here, so why don't you come over here and get it and we can both….eat." He smiled at me. His smile was a little scary, but it didn't matter, because he was scary. I didn't even notice my parents desperately clawing at my clothes, trying to hold me back. For some reason, I was stronger than them. Maybe it was because he was so very pretty.

I took a step forward, than another. That was when I saw them. His eyes. His blood red eyes. They were the color of blood, receding to black near the pupil. I shrank back with a gasp, clinging to my parents in fear. He must be a monster. Only monsters had red eyes.

"Come back little one, I am so very hungry, and you smell delicious." He said with a smile. This time, his smile wasn't pretty, it was scary. The smile that you see in the movies, right before they kill you. Except far, far worse.

He leapt towards me, fingers outstretched, the scary grin on his face. My father pushed me aside, letting the scary man take him instead.

"Get her out Renee!!" he screamed at her, before the monster dove for his throat. I watched him tear at it, as my father started to scream in pain. I watched in horror as the monster started to _suck._ I felt myself being picked up and my mother screaming as she ran away. "Charlie, Oh God, Charlie." she was crying now. I could still see it, I watched as my father slowly turned more pale, screams of agony dying down. Finally, he crumpled to the ground. The monster watched him fall, with a smile. He looked up at me, eyes a more vibrant red, and smiled, blood staining his teeth.

That was when I started to scream.

He began walking towards us, smiling again at our attempts of escape. My mothers screams combined with mine. Hers were sobs of 'Charlie'. Mine weren't understandable.

I must have screamed for Daddy to get up. To show me this was all a joke. Some very sick joke. I hadn't even realized what I had said until _he_ replied with a "He won't ever get up again, little one."

I stopped screaming then. I knew this was the end. Yeah, it would hurt, but then we'd all be together again. Happy, and in heaven. I cried a little, for daddy, for the pain that was to come, from sheer horror. Why it had to be like this, I didn't know, but at least it was together.

Mommy continued to run, but stopped when he was suddenly in front of us.

"Take me, please, but leave Bella. She's just a child." she was crying so hard.

"Oh, I'll take you both, after all, I'm still so very hungry." he reached out for my mother first, quick as lightning she was in his hands. I tried to close my eyes, not wanting to see it. They wouldn't close. I felt my body heaving great sobs. Just because I was resigned to my fate didn't mean I wanted it. For me or Mommy.

"I'll save you for last little one. You do smell so delicious." he muttered, before diving for Mommy's neck. She screamed in agony, trying to say my name a few times. I watched in horror, frozen to the spot. In almost no time, she crumpled to the ground like Daddy had. I looked at her, her face frozen forever in pain and terror. I gaping hole was on the side of her neck, her body completely white.

"Your turn little one." was all that the monster said as he reached for me, lips and teeth stained with blood. I couldn't move, terror clung to my body, making my legs unable to respond to that feeling in me that was screaming to run.

"Leave her alone." I looked up and there he was. Another pretty one. Yet this one was so different. He seemed to shine like an angel. And his eyes, they were golden colored. Maybe he was an angel?

"Carlisle. I don't think you have any business here. Anyways, you know I feed….differently from you. Just let me finish and…"the monster was saying reaching for me. This time I could move. The angel had given me hope. I clung to him, my angel, my savior. He looked down at me, trying to smile reassuringly, before placing me behind him.

Just in time. The two fought. I couldn't see anything, just white blurs. Every now and then an odd, high pitched sound would come out of one of the blurs. I just hoped it wasn't the angel.

Suddenly, the angel stopped. Before him was a pile of….of body parts. Arms, a leg from the kneecap down, parts of a head. I stared at it in horror as the angel lit it on fire. Purple smoke started coming from it.

"Hello. You've been through a lot tonight, sweetheart. But don't worry, I promise not to hurt you." the angel was leaning down so I could look into his golden eyes. He wiped away one of my many tears and smiled kindly.

"I know you won't hurt me, you're an angel." I whispered in awe, my voice rough from all the screaming and crying.

He chuckled. It seemed so out of place in all of this "Not quite, but you can call me Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen."

I jerked out of memory lane with an agonizing headache. I moaned and held my head in my hands. I realized then that instead of grass underneath me was a stone floor. I looked up quickly, wincing at the pain.

Four very concerned and one guilty face looked back at me. All of the Cullens and Hales were there, even the blond. She looked incredibly guilty and quickly looked away when my gaze fell on her.

I looked around the stone walls and black and white décor of the room.

"Where am I?" I asked, voice rough.

"You're in Edward's room." Alice replied, looking at me with…pity?

It hit me then. I remember first coming here, how I would scream and cry in my nightmares. It had taken so long for me to stop.

That must have been what happened.

"You heard, didn't you." They all nodded, looking at me with pity.

"Don't pity me, I hate pity." was all I said, my voice harsh. The blond winced. "And don't ask why I do what I do. A vegetarian rescued me, I know the difference between the two life choices of your kind. And I know that you guys could become like that monster any minute. But as my mom said, 'it's for the greater good.'"

They stared at me, looks varying from awed to amazed. I got up, wincing in pain, before falling back onto the couch. I usually got these migraines whenever I had had those nightmares. Guess I'm having daydreams now.

"Here." and Edward was there, two pills in one hand, glass of water in the other. I nodded my appreciation, before wincing in pain. I quickly took the pills, praying they'd take effect. And fast.

Edward hesitated, wanting to sit on the couch next to me. I motioned for him too.

"I know the look in _his_ eyes, and none of you have it. No one at this school does." They were about to say something, but I cut them off. "No, not the eye color, not only that. But that look. I know better than anyone what to look for. Not you Edward, nor any of you, or Hunter for that matter have it."

They didn't say anything.

"I should go now. Is school over?" They nodded.

"Alright then. And sorry about that, I guess I've graduated from nightmares to day dreams. Although, they haven't been that bad in a while…." I shrugged, getting up to walk out.

"Oh, and Carlisle Cullen, that's your coven leader, correct." Nodding, again. "Tell him thanks, would you. I never got to."

I was out the door then, not looking back. Not even Jake knew that secret. Only the Headmaster.

"Bella, Wait!" Suddenly, Edward was beside me.

"I'm…sorry for treating you so…coldly lately. I was trying to protect you."

"Look, just because you feel sorry for me doesn't mean…"

"No, it's just, you saying about me not having the look in my eyes, it made me realize, that, well, I don't think I could hurt you if I wanted." he smiled at me, that crooked smile. "And to solve your Mike problem, you could just sit with me everyday. No family involved, if you want."

I nodded, my heart almost flying out of my chest. He smirked at my reaction, before smiling a bit more gently.

"I would never, ever do that to you Bella. And I'm not just doing this because I pity you. I've been wanting to do this for a while, I just thought it more….prudent that you stay away from me. But I can't resist you any more Bella." He smiled crookedly at me again, before tilting my chin up to look into my eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, ever." he muttered. I think it was more to himself. He kissed my cheek, ice cold lips turning the spot where they touched red hot.

"Until tomorrow." he said, then disappeared. I tried to catch my breath, quickly walking away.

I guess I was attracted to him.

**I know Edward might have caved into Bella a little fast, but she kind of helped him realize that he couldn't hurt her. Eventually he realizes that, in New Moon, I think. Remember, this is a different story and they're in different circumstances, so if they seem a little OOC, I'm sorry, but it can't really be helped.**

**I know Bella doesn't cuss much, but she will a bit in here. Bella's been through hell and back, so give her a little slack. **

**This chappie took me awhile, so sorry guys!! I'll probably do an EPOV soon so you can see what I mean about the realizing he _can't _ hurt her. Trust me, sometimes he thinks he made the wrong decision, and he has that little monster talking to him but……**

**You'll just have to wait and see!!**


	6. Memories and Realizations

-1**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**EPOV**

This human was driving me crazy.

She had actually switched her schedule so that she was always on our grounds.

Did the idiot girl want to be killed?

And to top it off, Alice had agreed that the whole family would 'keep an eye' on her. I wasn't the only one unhappy about that. Rosalie was starting to resent the girl. A look into her mind showed that she was unhappy that a _stupid human girl_ knows our secret. Yet it doesn't take Jasper to know that she's jealous of her.

Of her humanity.

She was jealous of all the humans, of course, but especially Bella. In her mind Bella had it all, and she was spoiling it and her humanity by sticking her nose into all of this unity and peace business.

Or so said Rosalie's thoughts.

At this particular moment, I didn't give damn about Rosalie.

Because I was watching Bella.

Granted, I watched her all the time now. I was, after all, one of her guardians. Not a very wise choice, since I probably put her in more danger than she ever has or will be in. Yet still, Alice volunteered me, and the rest of my family didn't really care all that much about our newest chore. Although Emmett did find her amusing….

And Alice liked her. In fact, Alice had been blocking something from me. She refused to think about Bella when around me, and I was growing tired of the Korean alphabet being recited in her head. Backwards, nonetheless.

But that was the last thing on my mind right now. Because Bella was glancing over at Mike with an obviously worried expression on her face. His thoughts revolved around Bella. How pretty she was today, how perfect she was, how she shouldn't sit alone, how he was going to sit with her.

I ignored the stab of jealousy that flashed through me, ignoring Jasper's questioning thoughts as well. The wind blew Bella's scent in my direction, but I smashed the monster screaming at me to 'run the short distance and rip her neck open' into the smallest corner of my thoughts. I had gotten very good at that lately.

But I was still a danger to Bella.

No matter how hard it was continually getting to not speak a word to her, to not beg her to be around me every second of the day, if only to make sure she isn't hurt…..I was still the greatest danger there was and I couldn't hurt Bella.

Therefore, I watched her from the shadows. Making sure she got to her dorm safe every night without her ever knowing. Never speaking a word to her, trying not to smile at the constant reminders she wrote me to feed.

I refused to hurt Bella.

Of course, I told myself the reason that it was so _hard_ to stay away from her was her scent. That the urge to engage her in conversation was merely the monster in me wanting to lure her into a false security. That the need to push her hair behind her ear when it fell in front of her eyes was merely an excuse that the monster had created so that I could crush her skull in.

And the fact that I wanted to wring the Newton kids neck after hearing his latest fantasies of Bella was simply the monster trying to claim what was his.

Of course that was the reason.

A vision of Newton going up to Bella and asking her to sit with him took over my thoughts. Newton was going to ask Bella to sit with him. I growled slightly, unable to stop myself when Newton's little fantasy of taking Bella somewhere else other than the lunch table crossed his disgusting mind.

Alice looked over at me, then ran over to Bella at a semi-human pace. I grimaced at where her thoughts were going.

"If you don't want him to come over here, I suggest you leave in about…..thirty seconds." I watched as Bella blinked a few times in surprise.

"Wait, ten seconds. I suggest you start moving." Bella sat there for a moment, then seemed to comprehend what was happening when she saw Newton starting to walk over to her. She clumsily gathered her things and started to walk away quickly. I ignored the joy I felt at the fact that she was ignoring Newton who had started to shout her name.

Any joy, however, was smothered when I saw where she was heading.

Straight towards Hunter.

I about leapt out of my chair, but Jasper calmed and restrained me. Alice was warning her. Bella turned away from where Hunter was. Jasper let go of me when he felt me relax.

"….you should sit with us today." Alice offered to Bella, smiling innocently.

I growled in frustration. Had I not told her what Bella's scent did to me?

_Calm down Edward. You won't harm her. I can see it, remember? Have a little trust in me, please._

I scowled, but nodded enough for her to see. I turned my attention back to Bella, who was obviously contemplating her options. It looked like she didn't want either one.

"It's either us, or Mike. And he's coming to ask you to sit with him in three…..two…..one." Bella stared at Alice in shock at her last statement, before turning her eyes to Newton, expression turning horrified.

I chuckled slightly at her expression. For a human, she was certainly entertaining.

"So…Bella. I saw you sitting alone and I wondered if maybe you could….you know….sit with me." _Please don't say no, please don't say no…._

Please say no, please say no…..I thought, mimicking Mike's thoughts.

"Sorry Mike, I already told Alice I'd sit with her and her family today." I stopped myself from cheering. I noted that she hadn't offered to sit with him another time.

"That's alright Bella, maybe some other time." He turned to walk away, not noticing Bella's terrified expression. I couldn't stop myself, it was too much. I burst out laughing.

I was slightly surprised when the rest of my family did as well.

I guess Bella had finally grown on them all.

Bella had reached our table. I watched in amusment as she glared at us all, eyes scanning the table for a place to sit. The monster in me was barely screaming at me.

When she realized that the only spot left after Alice had sat down was by me, I saw as her face dropped. I composed my face, hiding the bitter disappointment that seemed to course through my very veins.

Suddenly, her face lit up in a smile, a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

If I had a heart, it would have beaten out of my chest.

"I found a new place to sit. No offense or anything, but I like to be…alone. So if you don't mind, I'll just sit there. Thanks for the invite though." with that she smiled again, then started to head off.

If it was possible, I would have been literally sick with disappointment.

She got a few steps away when I realized where she was heading. Right towards Hunter.

I was out of my seat in a millisecond and standing in front of her.

"You're not going over there." and with that, I dragged her back to our table and placed her in the seat next to me before sitting next to me. Jasper calmed me down, but it was only a mask to the utter horror I had felt at that moment.

What if I had _lost_ her?

Bella smiled reassuringly at Newton who was actually thinking of taking her away from me. I watched him as he sat back down reluctantly.

Bella turned to me, eyes ablaze. She was possibly one of the most amusing things I had seen in my life. In my very _long_ life.

"What the hell is your problem?" she was obviously angry. I quickly shook away the thought of her looking _cute_ when she was angry. "And you need to feed. How many times do I have to tell you."

"_You _won't be _telling_ him anything."

Rosalie.

I had forgotten about her hatred for Bella.

"He's putting people in danger everyday. I have to protect those people to the best of my ability. So I think I can tell him the feed. It's all that's required of him, I don't see how hard that has to do." she responded. I shifted protectively closer to Bella's side.

"You're the reason he's like that, you know. Apparently your blood is extremely tempting to him. In fact, I bet he's contemplating the best way to kill you right now."

I growled at Rosalie, losing all hope that Bella and I could come closer….

Something was wrong with Bella.

She seemed to be looking past everything, ignoring the world around her, her eyes wide and blank. Much like Alice when she had a vision.

She was talking, having a seemingly one-sided conversation.

"Get her into the dorm before she starts screaming." Alice muttered. I had been so absorbed in Bella that I hadn't seen her vision. I quickly scooped Bella up and led her to my room, listening intently to the conversation. Every now and then she would mutter something about the pretty man.

"The pretty man has red eyes, only monsters have red eyes." she muttered in horror. Alice and I exchanged understanding glances.

She was reliving one of her memories. An nightmarish one. One that had to do with our kind.

Her conversation was no longer one-sided, and now she was screaming.

"Get her out Renee!" Bella screamed. Yet t was in a deep, almost manly voice. The same voice started screaming in pure and utter agony.

Bella was now switching out between her own screams of terror and another voice, most likely a womans, screams.

Yet what was the most terrifying wasn't the screams. It was right after she screamed for her father to get up that sent my family reeling into shock and terror.

"He won't ever get up again, little one." her voice completely changed. It turned sickeningly sweet and was edged with a malice that sent cold dread down my spine. Dread for what was soon to happen in Bella's trip down memory lane.

After that Bella's screams ceased and she only sobbed. Her mothers sobs would break through Bella's every now and then as well, and Bella was panting as if she was running a marathon.

"Take me, please, but leave Bella. She's just a child." the voice that belonged to Bella's mother came out, sobbing in defeat.

"Oh, I'll take you both, after all, I'm still so very hungry." that cold, sweet voice again. Bella sobbed harder, as both her mother and herself. "I'll save you for last little one. You do smell so delicious." I growled as Bella screamed her mother's agony. Rosalie cringed beside me, knowing now why Bella was revisting memories best left in the past.

"Your turn little one." I growled again. I tried desperately to pull Bella out of her memory, to protect her from her past.

"Leave her alone." a new voice broke through. It was oddly familiar….

Bella's was quieting down now, muttering things like 'angel' and 'savior'. The worst of the nightmare was over, the conversation was one-sided again.

Bella sat up suddenly, moaning her head in her hands. I stepped back from her side, not wanting to frighten her.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Edward's room." Alice responded.

I tuned out everyone's thoughts, concentrating solely on Bella. Will she be ok?

"You heard, didn't you." we nodded in response. Rosalie looked away guiltily.

"Don't pity me, I hate pity." her voice was harsh. "And don't ask why I do what I do. A vegetarian rescued me, I know the difference between the two life choices of your kind. And I know that you guys could become like that monster any minute. But as my mom said, 'it's for the greater good.'"

With that she stood up, making to leave. Wincing, she fell back onto the couch. I ran and got her some medication and handed it to her. She nodded before taking them.

I wanted to be next to her, make sure she was ok, let her know I'd keep her safe. But how would she respond? And anyways, I could hurt her, after all, the attraction that that monster had for her was nothing compared to what I felt whenever her wonderful scent hit my nose.

Then she motioned me to sit next to her. I didn't hesitate, surprisingly. I shifted protectively, waiting for something to try and harm her.

"I know the look in _his_ eyes, and none of you have it. No one at this school does." She cut us all off when we tried to protest. "No, not the eye color, not only that. But that look. I know better than anyone what to look for. Not you Edward, nor any of you, or Hunter for that matter have it."

I was shocked.

"Alright then. And sorry about that, I guess I've graduated from nightmares to day dreams. Although, they haven't been that bad in a while…." she shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, and Carlisle Cullen, that's your coven leader, correct." Nodding, again. "Tell him thanks, would you. I never got to."

The fact that the familiar voice was Carlisle barely registered. I was thinking of what Bella had said. Was she right?

_You idiot. Go after her. We've all known you would never hurt her. Despite the fact that I can see the future and Jasper can feel your feelings towards her. Edward, its not only that, but the way you look at her, like you're waiting to dive in front of a bullet for her._

I towards Alice skeptically.

_Are you dense Edward? You LOVE her!_

And with that, I was out the room.

It only took me a few seconds to catch up with her. She seemed rather shocked that I was suddenly standing in front of her. As for me, I had never been happier.

"I'm…sorry for treating you so…coldly lately. I was trying to protect you." I figured an apology was the best way to start. She probably thought that I hated her. Of course it was far from that….

"Look, just because you feel sorry for me doesn't mean…"

"No, it's just, you saying about me not having the look in my eyes, it made me realize, that, well, I don't think I could hurt you if I wanted." I couldn't hold in my smile anymore, it escaped at the sight of her puzzled expression. "And to solve your Mike problem, you could just sit with me everyday. No family involved, if you want."

I'll admit, I felt….nervous that she wouldn't agree. Yet she nodded, her heart going crazy. I smiled at that, happy that she could possibly feel a fraction of what I felt towards her.

"I would never, ever do that to you Bella. And I'm not just doing this because I pity you. I've been wanting to do this for a while, I just thought it more….prudent that you stay away from me. But I can't resist you any more Bella." I spoke only the truth, realizing that it was so as I spoke. I smiled at her perplexed and….happy expression.

I tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes. Her beautifully deep chocolate eyes. Of course, I wondered what she was thinking, if she really felt towards me even a millimeter of what I felt towards her. But I quickly smothered the frustration that my inability to read her thoughts usually brought.

"I won't let anything happen to you, ever." And I wouldn't. I would cease to exist if she….

I kissed her cheek, deciding not to think those thoughts. I smiled at the deliciously warm sensation it brought to my ice cold lips.

"Until tomorrow." I whispered into her ear, running off to my dorm. I smiled as she tried to catch her breath. I watched, unseen by her eyes, as she walked away. My more than perfect vision allowed me to see her power walking away until she reached her dorm. When I was certain she was safe, I went inside myself, smiling happily.

Isabella Swan. Bella. My Bella.

I liked how that sounded.

**A/N: So sorry guys!!**

**I've been unbelievably busy!! Plus, my comp. time has been restricted!**

**I'll do my best to post the next chapter tonight, if not, then tomorrow. **

**Sorry guys, and thanks for sticking with me!**


	7. Fights and Friends

-1**Disclaimer: do I have to keep putting this up?? Anywho, sadly, I don't own it. **

(Back in Bella POV)

I sighed as I twirled my spoon through the milk leftover from my cereal. I was dreading going to classes today. I knew I would see the Cullen clan, and I wanted to avoid that.

I didn't want their pity.

Of course, the thought of seeing Edward made my heart beat painfully against my chest and my cheeks to flame as I kept a smile at bay. The memory of his icy lips on my cheek was still fresh on my mind.

Ok, so I did want to see him.

But I was nervous about that. What if he changed his mind, didn't want to be around me anymore. Knowing my luck, that would happen. I mean, what could he possibly see in me.

And I apparently awoke the monster in him.

So although I yearned to see Edward, almost needed to see him, I was dreading it.

With another sigh, I walked over to the sink in the little kitchenette that came with my dorm. I washed out m bowl and left it to dry on the counter. With a little groan I fell back onto my little futon. Placing my head in my hands, I rubbed my temples, something I did when there was too much on my mind. I still had about 20 minutes until I needed to start heading towards class.

"You know, you don't have to go."

My head snapped up. I stared at Jacob, leaning against my door frame, in slight shock. He looked back at me, face emotionless. Of course, he would know that rubbing my temples meant that I was stressed. He _was_, after all, my best friend.

"Jake, please, you know I have too…"

"No, I know that you _don't_ have to. Goddamn it Bella, why can't you see that?" He somehow managed to keep his face expressionless and his voice low. But his eyes showed just how angry he was.

"I do have to Jake. I'd rather put my life in danger than put a few hundred other people. It's for the best. Anyways, I have the Cullens watching out for me."

"They're leeches too, Bella, they could kill you just as easily…"

"I know that Jake, and stop calling them leeches. Now can we please stop fighting…."

"I'll call them whatever the hell I want too."

"If you can't stop calling them that, then why are you here? The whole point of this place is to bring peace…."

"I'm here because my dad wants me here. You know that. I'm also here to make sure you don't get hurt, and you're making it way too damn hard to do that."

"I appreciate that Jake, I really do. But you have to trust my ability to know when I'm in too much danger and when I'm not."

"Bella, you wouldn't know 'too much danger' if it came up and slapped you in the face. Honestly, I don't think you know what those vampires could do to you. I'm mean, just because they have pretty faces…."

"Leave, Jacob." I said coldly, looking up at him. The use of his real name instead of his nickname cause him to stare at me in shock.

"Wh-what?" he asked, stumbling over his words as he continued to stare at me wide-eyed.

"I said leave. If you can't respect my decision, I don't want you around." Harsh, I knew it was, but what he said, it hit home worse than you could ever imagine.

"Bella, come on, you know its true. You're just as much affected by them as any human. I just don't want it blinding your decisions. Being around a bunch of pretty boys all day isn't a good enough excuse to risk your life."

I didn't say a word. My parents dead faces flashed before my eyes. Dead, and twisted in agony. It was quickly replace with a vision of the 'pretty man', eyes gleaming red, teeth blood-stained and smiling menacingly at me.

I knew better than anyone else just what danger I was getting into. And it wasn't _too much._

"Pretty faces didn't affect my decision, Jacob. And even if they had, well, it's all for the greater good."

With that, I got up and gathered my things, turning my back to him in the process. I could sense he was still there, even though he didn't speak. It took a lot to render Jacob speechless, so I was a little shocked that I had. Perhaps it was how deadly calm and dead my voice had sounded, or maybe just what I said. Either way, he didn't speak even when I pushed past him and walked out of the hall and towards the exit.

But I could tell he was watching me, watching as I walked outside, moving from my doorframe to that of the one at the exit. Watching, debating what I said, making sure I was safe.

Because no matter what I said or did, what he said or did, he was Jake. My best friend, my only friend, hell, even my brother.

That wouldn't change, no matter how much what he had said had hurt and….enraged me. No, that was something I would always be able to count on.

Right?

As soon as I reached the vampires grounds, Alice appeared at my side, smiling sadly.

I couldn't handle pity today.

"I saw your little….argument. I thought you might want to know that you _are_ doing the right thing. And he's not your only friend, you have us. Although it may take a while for Jasper and Rosalie to warm up to you." she smiled warmly at me, her white teeth glittering in the morning light.

"You don't ha…"

"Don't you dare. We all liked you before we knew what happened to you. I would have told you this before but _Edward_ created a bit of a problem. In fact, he actually took to following you around more than anyone else, under the pretense that he didn't want us to get too friendly with you. Of course, that was just an excuse….."

"Be quite Alice."

Edward.

He was looking scoldingly at Alice, before turning his face towards me. He broke out into a crooked grin that sent my heart reeling. They both smiled as I blushed furiously. They started to laugh.

I desperately thought of a change in subject. Anything to get the focus away from me. That's when I realized what Alice had said earlier. 'I _saw _your little argument.' In order for her to have _seen _it, she would have had to of been there.

"Alice, would you mind telling me why you left your grounds." I asked, tone deadly. I was all business now, despite that they were now my 'friends.' Even if she had only passed the grounds to protect me, I couldn't allow it.

They were still laughing, harder now.

My eyes narrowed. I was getting annoyed. Were they not taking the school seriously?

"No, Bella, don't get angry. Alice can see the future, so she _saw_ the argument before it happened. Which is why she was waiting for you. Speaking of, are you ok?" Edward asked, his expression changing from amused to worried in an instant.

I nodded, ripping my eyes away from his beauty to look at Alice.

"Yes, I can prove it." she said smiling. I hadn't even asked yet.

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating. I looked over at Edward questioningly. He smiled at me, gesturing for me to wait. He politely ignored my hearts reaction at his smile, although it did look bigger afterwards.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes snapped open and she looked over to me smiling. Edward was frowning.

"Mike will be coming to ask you to eat lunch tomorrow in three…..two…..one."

And there he was, panting from having run over here. He smiled at me, looking a bit nervous. He glanced over at Edward and Alice, frowning slightly at how close Edward had moved towards me. I tried not to laugh at both the look on Edward and Mike's face.

"So…Bella. I was wondering if, tomorrow, we could eat lunch together. I would today, but I have classes over in the green section. But since we don't have any classes tomorrow, well, you know."

I felt bad. I really did. But I couldn't stand the guy. He was starting to remind me of a golden retriever, an annoying one.

"She's eating lunch with me tomorrow, and the day after that. In fact, she's booked from here on out." Edward replied, glaring at Mike. He cringed slightly at the menacing look on Edwards face, before looking over at me for affirmation.

I nodded.

He sighed, giving me a weak smile. "There's always English." he murmured, more to himself. He waved slightly before running off in the direction of the witches dorm. I stared at him open-mouthed, appalled at his persistency. All I did was talk to him for about a minute, why the sudden interest?

They were laughing again, this time at my expression.

"I guess you can tell the future Alice. And you, what gave you the right to tell him that 'I'm booked'? What if I wanted to sit with him?"

Edward stared blankly at me. "Do you want to sit with him?" he asked, amusement hiding….something in his voice.

"Well, no, but still." I muttered.

"Then that gave me the right. Anyways, you agreed to it last night. Unless, you changed your mind." At his last statement, I watched his eyes grow darker. I finally placed what it was in his voice: hurt.

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I just forgot." I murmured the memories of last night causing my cheeks to flame. I quickly turned around, trying to hide it.

That's when I saw them.

Sabrina and Hunter.

Sabrina was holding Hunter back, he was trying to come over here. When he saw me looking he smiled at me wickedly. I heard Edward and Alice growl behind me. Sabrina looked murderously over at me, unhappy that I was stealing the attention away from Hunter.

Edward crouched defensively in front of me, while Alice walked over to Hunter and Sabrina. I saw her furious expression as her lips moved at the speed of sound. Sabrina glared while Hunter smirked. Sabrina then proceeded to drag Hunter away, growling and snarling at him. Hunter just smiled, eyes still on me, before winking and walking away. Sabrina stared after him in disbelief for a second before running after him.

This day was just turning out wonderful for me.

I looked to Edward, who finally relaxed his position. He was watching Alice, who was staring blankly ahead. After a few minutes of this oddity, Alice seemed to snap out of her daze and look from Edward to me. I watched as Edward seemed to relax and let out a breath that he must have been holding.

Alice must have had a good vision.

"That idiot is starting to get on my nerves." Edward growled, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is the first time since…that night that he's actually bothered me though." I stated, confused.

"Yes, but he's tried very hard to bother you. We just…steer him away." Alice said, all traces of laughter gone from her usually joyous face. I frowned, they had been working so hard just to keep him away from me. They were probably relieved when I left their grounds.

"I'm sorry I've been so much trouble." I muttered, staring intently at the ground as they began to walk me to my first period.

"Don't even think that." Edward growled. I was slightly taken aback. He hadn't ever growled at _me_ before. He looked over at me and I watched as his features softened from the cold grimace they were set in.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just don't want you thinking that you're trouble. I want to protect you Bella." he said, smiling softly. I barely heard Alice laugh softly behind me.

I was lost in Edward's eyes.

I forgot everything except him, the world seemed to dissolve around him. My world now consisted of him and him alone. Both figuratively and litterally.

For he had stolen my heart, taken it, wouldn't give it back.

Not that I'd let him.

His deep butterscotch eyes, glittering, beautiful, were staring at me with such an intensity that my breath escaped me. I was starting to feel faint. I felt myself teeter slightly, dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Two cold arms caught me and pulled me into their hard cold chest.

"Breathe Bella." Edward muttered, his breath fanning my face. He was making very hard to do that, but I somehow managed. He chuckled, that wonderful crooked grin crossing his face. I watched his eyes go to Alice for a second and a small frown pull at the corners of his lips.

"Well Bella, it seems we have to get to class. Unfortunately, we must leave you hear. If you need _anything_ just whisper. We'll hear you. Until lunch, my dear, _please_, be safe." he kissed my cheek again, smiling, then left quickly with Alice in tow.

I stood their for a second with a stupid grin on my face, touching the spot where he kissed. Only the bell's ring brought me back to the present and I ran clumsily into my class.

Still smiling.

**A/N: Ok, sorry it took a bit longer than expected. I found a new book, Vampire Academy, that I got a little addicted too. It's good, you guys should check it out. **

**Anyways, I included the 'Be Safe' line Edward used in Twilight. That was one of my fav. Parts so I just had to do it.**

**I was thinking of doing another story, one w/ either Jacob imprinting or maybe a new cullen and another human.**

**Not very original, but what do you think. If you want to know more about either of the plots, ill pm it.**


	8. AN and the Plot

-1**Really really sorry, but im posting tonight, I feel ****SOOO BAD!!!**

**I got a couple reviews saying that they don't really like when people post a/n saying that they won't update until they get more reviews. I realized then just how shitty that was of me, since I hate it when people do that too, and here I am doing it!!**

**So I'll be posting tonight!!**

**But don't stop reviewing!! A few things were brought to my attention because of the reviews and now I'm hoping to make the story better because of that. Also, if you have questions about things, pm me, I love answering questions!!**

**BTW**

**I don't know if I've told you guys, but this is a trilogy!!! And I didn't decide to make the school all about uniting vamps, werewolves, witches and humans for now reason!! Near the end of the first part of the trilogy and most definitely the next two parts is mostly what that's all about.**

**In other words, its not all pointless romance. Bella's in for some very trying times ahead….**

**In fact, at the second part, you guys are going to hate me….**


	9. Encounters

**Disclaimer: Me No Own.**

It was my second hour English class. I was in a daze, thinking of lunch yet again with Edward.

Oh, Edward. Beautiful, perfect, breath-taking (literally), Adonis-incarnate Edward.

I smiled at the thought of him, lounging almost lazily beneath the oak tree, smirking up at me. Although to anyone else he seemed perfectly relaxed, I could that beneath the lazy aura he gave off, he was tense. Very tense. Just waiting to spring up and throw himself in front of me and imminent danger.

Typical Edward.

It had been about three weeks since my last encounter with Hunter, and three weeks with the glorious Edward Cullen. We had eaten lunch together ever since then, just the two of us…..

Well, I had been eating.

Except for once, the second day we were eating together. Edward had eaten then. I remember that day, still slightly shocked from the oddity Edward had conducted.

Alice had walked me over to the oak tree, having had fourth period together. Once we had reached Edward, she smiled at me and walked away, leaving just us together. Just like she had the day before. It would become a regular routine. One that supposedly kept me safe.

Edward smiled my favorite smile once I reached him. I frowned as his smile grew exponentially at my hearts reaction. I watched as he desperately tried to hide his laughter at my frown. I only narrowed my eyes at him, sitting down with a slight huff. He sat beside me, watching as I angrily tore open the bag with my sandwich.

Ok, I was over-reacting, but he didn't have a beating heart to give him away. It wasn't fair.

He was still watching me. I felt subconscious as I took a bite out of my sandwich, chewing slowly. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he watched me eat. The look on his face was priceless, a bit intrigued and confused.

"Is it really that interesting to watch me eat?" I questioned, having finally swallowed. He jerked out of his reverie and looked into my eyes, smirking slightly. I blinked violently a few times so that he couldn't dazzle me again. He chuckled slightly before answering.

"Well, I haven't seen a human eat up close in….well, a while. It's interesting, I guess you could say. But what intrigues me the most is what you're eating. I can't understand how you find that appetizing." He gestured to my sandwich with a slight look of disgust.

I looked over at my sandwich. I had laid it on my paper bag, realizing a discussion coming on. It was an innocent PB&J sandwich on wheat bread. I looked up at Edward and laughed when I realized he was staring at it too. He glanced over at me in confusion, before joining me as well, his deep bell-like chuckles making everything seem infinitely more joyous.

"Well, it's no angry grizzly…." I stated, remembering what he had said the day before about Emmett skipping a day of school to get him some 'roarin and ripe grizzlies'. I hadn't quite understood what he had meant until Edward explained that not only were the grizzlies more fun to hunt when they were angry, but their anger seemed to add a fiery spice to their blood.

But Edward didn't find this nearly as amusing as I did. He merely scowled and turned to glare at my sandwich.

"You're right, its no angry grizzly. But the smell offends me much more than any grizzly's possibly could." he muttered. I scoffed and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't tell you what I think of your food of choice, could you not do the same for me?" I asked, eyes still narrowed. He seemed to break out of his reverie and looked up at me. He smiled softly before brushing some hair behind my ear.

Of course, my heart went crazy.

He pretended not to notice though. He looked back down at my sandwich, seemingly in deep thought. Suddenly, in a swift and graceful notion, he brought the sandwich up to his nose. He sniffed a bit, grimacing before feasibly smiling at me.

"Mind if I have a bite?" He asked

I put my hands on my throat, eyes wide. Edward looked at me horrified and I watched as his eyes grew darker, almost black.

"Kidding Edward, just kidding." I said, and I scooted closer to him, making up for the distance he had moved away from me when he saw my reaction. I handed him my sandwich, silently asking for forgiveness. He was looking at me with narrowed eyes, but didn't move farther away.

In fact, he continued to glare while absently mindedly taking the sandwich in both hands and raising it to his lips in a mimicry of how I'd taken a bite. His scowling face remained while he took a hesitant bite. He chewed slowly, contemplatively, while handing my sandwich back. He didn't say anything, just smiled once he had swallowed. I guess I was forgiven.

"You aren't disgusted, sickened, anything?" I asked, incredulous. He was either a really good actor or vampire kind alike have been mistaken and can actually eat human food.

I suspected the former statement.

"Well, yes, it is the most volatile thing I've had in my existence, but I didn't want to be rude." he said with a shrug. For a second, I was too caught up in his perfect beauty to respond, but I shook myself out of it and brought my brain back on track.

"But, how can you just eat it?" I asked, still dazed from the god next to me.

"Well, Bella dear, it was only a bite. And anyways, you humans can _eat _dirt, can you not. In fact, I believe most of your children do."

This was true. In fact, _I_ had when I was five, before my parents died…..

Edward must have noticed how my eyes clouded over at that thought, because he ran his hand down my arm and grasped my hand when he reached it,. I shivered from pleasure, but Edward took it the other way. With a frown he started to remove his ice-cold hand from my grasp, but I scowled and held on tighter. He smiled at me and let me hold on to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I snapped back to the present when I felt something pushing against my hand. I looked down at it curiously. It was a piece of paper that a girl with excessively curly dark brown hair was trying to push under my hand. When she realized I had noticed, she smiled before looking back up at the teacher.

I cautiously opened the note. A stranger was sending me notes. Granted, she shouldn't be a stranger, I had to have known her for at least three years, but I never really paid attention to the human counterparts of this school. I protected them, sure, but I didn't _know_ them. For the longest time, all I needed was Jake…..

Of course, that's changed now.

When the teachers back was turned, I read the note, scowling as I reached the end.

It said:

Hey!!

So, I heard that you're dating Edward Cullen. Is it true?? Please tell!! I'm dying to know.

_Jessica_

What should I say. We hadn't ever officially decided that we were dating. In fact, all we didn't was eat lunch together….granted he kissed my cheek every time we said good-bye, but nothing else.

What do I do??

I was starting to reach panic mode, although my face gave nothing away. I ad year s of practice in that area. It was only around Edward that my guard came down…..

Brrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg.

My god, saved by the bell.

I didn't take time to consider how cliché it was, I bolted out of there, still managing to keep my eyes peeled for danger.

I had to find Edward, figure out what to do.

My heart reeled at what he would say. Maybe he would laugh in my face, tell me he didn't like me _in that way._ That he was only being polite, didn't want to hurt my feelings since I was so obviously infatuated with him. My heart spoke for itself, literally.

Then again, what if he wanted me to say _yes??_

I was ripped from my thoughts when something cold grabbed and pulled me into the alley between two classrooms. Where no one could see me.

Something cold covered my mouth as words were hissed into my ear. "Finally Bella dear, alone at last. Although we don't have long…." I could hear the sinister smile in his voice.

Hunter.

I glared at him when he showed his face to me, smiling a sickly sweet smile. I knew from experience that it didn't take long to drain a human, but would Hunter risk it?

By the look on his face, yes.

"You know Bella, your precious Edward and the rest of his little family have made it very hard for me just to talk to you. Very hard indeed."

Yeah, because all he wanted to do was talk.

"Personally, I think its because Edward feels threatened by me. Whether its because he's afraid I'll take his meal, or take you as my own, I'm not sure."

I tried to comprehend what he was saying as he stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch, and at the same time, realization hit. Not only was he trying to imply that Edward thought of me as a meal, but also that he felt threatened that Hunter could take me to be his _girlfriend_. My god, what was wrong with this guy.

"You know Bella, although you do smell appallingly delicious, I bet I could stop myself from completely draining you. Yes…" He leaned in, close to my throat, and trailed his nose along it. I shuddered instinctively from his touch.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and he looked towards the mouth of the alley. He quickly turned back to me, sighing.

"They've come to free you, Bella. But don't worry, I'll be back." I glared defiantly at him. He chuckled. "You would most definitely make an excellent vampire."

Then he released me.

I collapsed to the ground, my body not used to having his pushing me against the wall and keeping me up. His last words rang through my head, paralyzing me, making me unable to stand up.

Suddenly, my body seemed to escape the paralysis. I looked up to see Edward running faster than was allowed towards me.

Was it because of him that I could move again? Had my body responded to his presence even when I wasn't fully aware of it yet?

But that didn't matter, because Edward was beside me know, face full of concern. I looked up to him, mustering a weak smile. He looked a little relieved, but not much. He took me in his arms, muttering things like 'So worried' and 'safe, oh god, you're safe' until all that came out was a little chant of 'sweet Bella, sweet, sweet Bella.'

Yet even with Edward here, those words were still swirling around in my head.

_You would most definitely make an excellent vampire_

"I don't see him bothering you. At least, not anything we can prevent."

I hadn't seen Alice there. She had a grim look on her face, and she was staring out towards the back entrance to the alley. I saw why when after two seconds, Jasper and Emmett appeared.

"We…convinced him to leave Bella alone." Emmett said, rubbing his fist into his hand in a menacing gesture. He smiled down at me, trying to be reassuring. Of course, a smile from a guy who had more muscles than anyone should be allowed to have shouldn't really be reassuring, it somehow….was.

"Quit looking so happy to have fought something Emmett. You shouldn't be."

I looked behind me to the source of the statement.

Rosalie. She nodded her head in acknowledgment before glaring at her husband who shamefully hung his head.

I felt a feeling of calm come over me and I looked gratefully over at Jasper. He smiled kindly at me. I hadn't realized just how much I needed this calmness until it hit me.

I now realized that Edward still held on to me, muttering things too quick for my ears to catch. Whatever they were, they seemed very angry.

I tried fruitlessly to pry myself from Edwards arms. Not that I wanted to leave, but it seemed a bit…awkward with his family there.

"Edward, calm down, I'm fine, Edward, you have to let go…" I tried. I looked to Jasper pleadingly, but before he could help, Edward placed me an arms length from himself, and stared into my eyes. His were wild with many emotions, I couldn't even begin to figure out what they were. Poor Jasper….

"No, Bella, it's not fine. Do you know how easily he could have….killed you then." If possible, his eyes grew darker. "I wouldn't have been here in time…."

I recognized that emotion: Guilt.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Edward. You know perfectly well that this was my fault. I didn't go the way I normally did…." I realized now that it really _was_ my fault. Instead of going on the pre-planned route the Cullens had set up for me, I went looking for Edward. Stupid me. "and anyways, he didn't do anything, so no blood, no foul."

I watched as the majority of the Cullen clan winced at my choice of words.

"He would have…" Edward continued.

"No, he wouldn't have killed me Edward." I whispered. Hunter, after all, had no intention of killing me. No, he wanted to turn me.

Edward caught my innuendo.

"No….." he looked at me horrified. I looked away.

"Well, if you hadn't been blocking all of our thoughts out in desperation to get to Bella, you would have known that." Alice snapped.

Sensing an argument, I tried to stand up. Edward however, refused to relinquish his grip. Instead, we stood up together, him pulling me into him protectively.

"Let's drop it for now, please." I muttered. For some reason, I was now really tired. Edward looked at my drooping lids and in one fluid motion picked me up and whisked me off…somewhere.

I didn't even protest.

By the time I blinked three times, we were in his dorm. He laid me on the couch and placed a beige throw on top of me. He gently swept the hair out of my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"This isn't necessary Edward, I do have my own dorm." I muttered sleepily. Although I would rather stay with him, I did have a tendency to talk in my sleep. Embarrassing.

"If you don't mind, love, I'd rather keep you with me for as long as I can. Just make sure you're safe. What's this." He asked when I opened my mouth to protest. He gestured towards my hand, which still (miraculously) held the note from Jessica. I handed it to him, and he read it quicker than any human ever could.

"Well," he started, smiling. "That does bring a dilemma, doesn't it. On one hand, we do have Jacob, on the other, well, I'm tired of having to watch how I am around you when there are other people present. What do you think, Alice?"

Suddenly, Alice was there, smiling as well. "Jacob already knows. And Jessica will be very excited for you once you tell her yes." Alice winked at me, then went to stand by Jasper, who apparently entered the room with the others.

I felt myself scowling at the thought of Jacob knowing already, and having to tell Jessica the truth. I couldn't stand over-excited girls.

"Unless, you have any objections." Quite suddenly, Edward was two inches from my face, smiling crookedly. My breath died in my lungs and my heart lurched painfully. Beneath his crooked grin and amused expression I saw…worry.

I shook my head vigorousy and replied in a bit of a squeak "No problems at all." I heard a chorus of laughter before a wave of lethargy overtook me and I succumbed to sleep.

**Again guys, sorry for the whole "review or else" thing I pulled. Anyways, I'm probably going to end the first part very soon, so….be prepared. The second one _should_ be longer than this one, since this one mostly just establishes the characters and Edward and Bella's relationship. **

**Anyways, If I don't update for awhile, its not because of reviews. I have a limited computer time now…and well, there's always a little thing called life……**

**Oh, and thanks for all those people reviewing and especially to all those people who helped me realize how much of an ungrateful jerk I was being about my reviews. **


	10. Lethal Encounters

-1**If you're lost, I posted Ch.8 as a replacement for one of my A/N, so may not have shown up as a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do I have to keep doing this??**

**(EPOV)**

Alice's vision overwhelmed me.

Hunter, pressing Bella against a wall, his face against her neck…..

I took off, running towards where I knew Bella was. Class had just begun, so no students were in the halls. Not that that would have mattered, I would have just pushed them out of the way.

What if I was too late?

Images of Bella, dead, blood gone, her deep brown eyes lifeless haunted my mind. I pushed myself faster, ignoring my siblings screaming inside and out of my head. I blocked their thoughts to the best of my ability.

All that mattered was Bella.

She would not die. I wouldn't allow it.

But Hunter had other plans in mind.

I blocked out all distractions, pushing myself even faster. I tried to reach Bella's mind, useless of course, since her mind was unreachable by me. I then reached for Hunter's pulling it out of the light buzz of all of the other thoughts surronding it.

I continued to ignore my siblings. This was more important.

But Hunter was merely concentrating on his sick fantasies of Bella. Him drinking from her, her writhing in agony on some couch, most likely in his dorm. Her eyes, red….

I pushed myself faster. Surely he was just thinking of the consequence, not an actual plan.

Right?

But his fantasies, or whatever they were, didn't matter right now. I needed to know what he was doing to Bella _at this moment_, not what could happen, or what he planned….

Absolutely not, he wouldn't plan on turning her.

But wouldn't that be better than her being dead.

This thought boggled me. I'd take it into more consideration once Bella was safe.

If she will be….

Then, I was there. As was Bella, safe, maybe a little dazed and scared, but safe.

I ran to her, relief flowing through me when she smiled weakly at me.

I took her into my arms, glad to chase away images of her dead lifeless brown eyes and her dead, blood red and menacing eyes. Just glad to have her here, in my arms.

Oh Bella, sweet, sweet Bella.

**Kind of an extra, just thought it would be cool to do. And my way of saying sorry for never being to update daily. I always feel bad even if its impossible for me to do.**


	11. Oh, It's Love

-1**Disclaimer: ugh. You know I don't own it.**

**BTW, this is going to be a super long chapter in BOTH povs.**

**Bella POV**

There was something cold brushing my cheek.

It was waking me up.

I groggily batted it away. Someone laughed. My eyes snapped open at the sound to find an amused Edward staring at me.

Why was Edward in my dorm?

When this thought popped into my head, I, for lack of a better word, freaked out. Not only was he in _my _dorm (which excited me), but he was also breaking rules. I didn't want to get him in trouble, but my conscious battled with me. And, I undeniably, _wanted_ him there.

What to do?

"E-Edward, I think you should go. Fast, before Jake catches you…..oh." That was when I realized that this wasn't my room. It was his. Events of….when was it, today, yesterday?, crowded into my head.

Edward grinned and chuckled. He brushed his fingers gently across my cheek, his smile softening a bit as he did.

So _that_ was the cold thing.

"Morning love. And be glad that it's the weekend, you slept in." he chuckled again, kissing my forehead.

But my thoughts were elsewhere.

If I slept in, that meant I hadn't taken my shift last night. Jake's going to be furious. Or worse, he could be hurt….

I bolted out of bed, throwing my blanket off of me, and ran towards the door. I ripped my knife from the inside pocket of my now wrinkled jacket and stumbled as fast as I could to the door.

Which wasn't very fast.

I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me into their chest from behind. Edward.

"Calm down love, the Headmaster already knows about the little…incident last night and agreed to let you stay here. No need to rush." he whispered in my ear, tickling every time his lips gently danced across it. For about two seconds, I listened to him, until I remembered with a jolt what I had been doing before.

"No, can't, Jake could be in trouble…."

"He's not, I didn't see it, and I checked for you Bella." Alice was in the doorway, smirking at my wild expression. I sagged with relief, but doubt was still seeded into my mind. Yet before I could object, my phone vibrated from inside the little pocket on my shirt. I grabbed it, fumbling until I flipped it open.

"Jake." I whispered, voice anxious. I didn't need to check the caller id to know who it was, Jake was the only one who knew my number.

"Bella, are you ok. The Headmaster told me what happened, but he wouldn't let me see you. Something about you needing sleep and I…"

"Jake, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"Nothing my ass Bella. If you had just listened to me, this wouldn't have happened."

"Not now Jake, I don't want to deal with this."

"Well, I do. Bella, this isn't an option anymore. You're going to switch out of those classes and avoid those bloodsuckers at all costs…"

"I don't think so Jake. I'm staying." My voice was furious. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence on the other end.

"Fine."

Then he hung up. I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it. Why was he making this so difficult?

I felt Edward reach from behind me and close my phone shut. He turned me around and tilted my chin up with his forefinger, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern dripping from his every word. I nodded as best as I could under the conditions, but he got the point.

"Bella, don't do this for me. I hate to see you miserable." I looked at him in shock. I wasn't miserable. In fact, every second I was with him seemed to erase all of the times I have ever been miserable.

"Edward, I'm not miserable. And, although you are the reason I enjoy this part of the school more so than the rest, you aren't the only reason I'm staying here. In fact, even if you weren't….here" my voice broke at the thought "I would still keep these classes. It's for the…"

"greater good. Yes Bella, I know." Edward sighed at my slightly illogical thinking, but I noticed the way his eyes seemed to light up and sparkle of their own accord. I couldn't have possibly caused that, could I?

"You two are going to have fun today." Alice said. I jumped at the sound of her voice, forgetting she was there. She smiled at me, and almost danced out of the room. I looked to Edward, questioning him with my eyes.

"Well, Bella dear, it is the weekend, and since Jacob is supposed to cover your rounds today, I just thought that maybe we could do something. Just the two of us." he smiled down at me, especially after hearing my heart flutter at the words 'just the two of us'. suddenly, he frowned, eyes going a shade darker. "Of course, Jacob is right. You _should_ change your classes and avoid this area of the grounds as much as possible."

I couldn't believe he was saying this. First Jake, now him? I understood Jake's inability to understand, he didn't know the _whole_ story. But Edward, he did. Maybe he just didn't want me…

I tore myself away from his arms, staring at him in disbelief. I was hurt, and I'm sure that it leaked onto my face. I watched his eyes widen at the expression on my face as he stared at me in horror.

"Bella, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" he asked, terror and dread seemed to cascade from his voice.

"I'm….crying?" I asked, but by the way my voice broke, I knew I was. I hadn't even realized just how…fragile my emotions were. Fighting with Jake, classes, protecting humans, Hunter, and now this, well I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to sob uncontrollably, falling to my knees, and just sobbing.

I hadn't cried like this since just after my parent's death.

Of course, nothing had ever hit me as hard. But with Jake being so…hateful towards me, I almost felt like I was losing more family. And now Edward, trying to get rid of me…that was unbearable.

I felt him pick me up and carry me to the couch, setting me down gently when we reached it. He took me in his arms and rubbed my back soothingly. "Shh, Bella, shh. I want you to stay Bella, I do, it's just that you would be safer if you didn't. Bella please, don't cry. Please Bella, we don't have to do anything together if you don't want…"

I laughed a gurgling laugh at that. How ridiculous, not wanting to be with him. Edward looked at me confused, so I decided to elaborate.

"Edward, not wanting to spend time with you, that's absurd. Of course I do, unless you'd rather not…" I explained, voice darkening.

"Bella," he groaned. "how many times do I have to tell you. I. Want. To. Be. With. You."

I stared at him, calculating the truthfulness of that statement. His eyes held nothing but truth, and I had gotten very good at telling when someone was deceiving you or not. I knew deceit, it had stared me in the face. With those frightening red eyes, teeth dripping blood….

"Bella, come back to the present love. Don't think of those things." Edward muttered, stroking my hair. I looked up at him, surprised that he could tell that I was taking another unpleasant trip down memory lane.

"Good, you're back." he whispered pulling me once again into his chest in a tight embrace. "Bella love, I need you to understand. I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted to be with anyone. I'm just worried about you. God knows you're a danger magnet." at this he chuckled, his body shaking slightly.

I pulled away from him, a playful scowl on my face. He smirked and kissed my forehead making my heart back flip. I watched as his smile grew into my favorite crooked one, making my heart beat rapidly against my ribs. I looked down at the place where my heart was frowning. Must it always give me away?

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, trying to restrain his laughter.

"Well, it always does that, you know, goes crazy. I wish it wouldn't." I muttered, blood pooling under my cheeks in embarrassment. Edward ran the back of his hand across my hot cheeks, eyes closed. He leaned foreword then, eyes still closed.

"No, I like it." he muttered, as he put his ear against my chest, listening to the rapid beating of my heart. I stayed very still, not used to him being so forward. My heart eventually slowed, and I hesitantly put my hands in his hair, threading them into his bronze locks.

We stayed that way for a while, him listening to the beating of my heart, me running my hands through his hair. It was like heaven…

Slowly Edward sat up, smiling peacefully. He looked at me, and gently pulled the both of us to our feet. "We need to get going, the sun won't be out much longer." he said, still smiling. I looked at him confused, but he just shook his head at my questioning gaze. "You'll see soon enough. Here, the Headmaster had some of your clothes brought over. Get dressed. I'll be just outside. Come out when your ready."

And with that, he was just gone. Barely even a white blur and a breeze before he disappeared. I reached for the clothes, my favorite royal blue sweater and a pair of jeans that I wore whenever I got the chance, and quickly dressed.

I walked towards the door, excited and anxious of what the day held.

---------------------------------------------------------**EPOV**---------------------------------------------------------

I closed the door quietly, leaving Bella to get dressed. I listened for a second to the faint beat of her heart, remembering how it had sounded with my ear against it.

If ever it stopped its wondrous song, then I would cease to exist.

I had come to that decision last night, as I listened to her talk in her sleep. She had said some odd things, but one stood out above the others.

"Edward….love…" I closed my eyes, remembering her broken sleep talk, remembering how I nearly froze and would have been hyperventilating if I was human.

Of course, she might not have been saying that she loved me, I'm apparently unable to read her mind so I'll never know for sure, but she did make me realize that I loved her.

Of course, I think I always knew it, but tried to tell myself it wasn't so. I put her in even more danger, even if though she said it 'wasn't in my eyes' to harm her, I knew I was very capable, and that fact alone made me almost want to shy away from her.

Almost.

But, what she said, about being able to tell the killer by that _look_ in their eyes, it made me realize that I _wouldn't_ harm her. No, I was more worried about those around me than myself.

"You're very excited about your date with Bella. That much is obvious. But the rest of your emotions are harder to pin to something."

I spun around to see Jasper smirking from his doorway, Alice behind him. How long did it take Bella to get ready?

"Let's see, there's anxiety, most likely due to the fact that Hunter is still trying to…get to Bella. There's happiness, you always feel that whenever Bella's within a twenty foot radius, and then Edward there's on that confuses me more than the most." _Love._

Thank God he said that in his mind. That was something I _didn't_ want Alice to know. Which, she will probably see it if I decide to tell her.

Shit, she saw it. Me telling her, probably sometime today.

_Edward, that's fantastic! She's perfect for you. Just…be careful not to eat her before you get married….._

Jasper scowled at me and stepped in front of her when I growled.

_Completely unnecessary Edward. Such a short-tempered person, and don't deny it, of all people, I would know just how short-tempered you were…._

"Jasper…" I stated warningly. I decided to tune out Alice, who had started to plan mine and Bella's wedding. They better not bother Bella about this….

_How can you love her Edward? _

My eyes snapped back to Jasper, who was looking at me questioningly.

How can I answer that? Even though I undoubtedly did love Bella, I didn't really know why. It was as wrong as wrong should be, this love of ours….yet still, I loved her more than anything, more than myself.

"How can you love Alice?" I asked, watching out of the corner of my eye as Alice's eyes narrowed and a slight growl sounded from the both of them. Of course, Alice saw my point ahead of time and relaxed, smiling once again as she rifled through wedding plans.

_What do you mean by that, Edward. _ Jasper growled a warning, causing me to smile. He thought I was degrading his precious Alice.

"I mean that it's the same Jasper. I love Bella just like you love Alice."

_It's not the same Edward…._

"Bella will be out in five seconds. Jasper, honey, leave Edward alone. It's the same." and with that, Alice pulled Jasper into his room, closing the door.

I wonder why…….

Bella walked out then, in dark jeans and a deep blue sweater.

Dear Lord, she's beautiful.

That color blue, combined with her skin….exquisite.

I had to touch her, needed to.

So within a second, she was in my arms. There was enough common sense left in me to pick her up and swiftly run her to the place I had intended to take her in the first place. As soon as we got there, I couldn't resist any longer….

­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------(Bella POV/ A/N, I was going to end it there, so be happy-------------------------

He set me down, and boy was I thankful that was over. His speed terrifie….

My train of thought stopped as soon as his lips started to move along my neck. My heart raced and my breathing grew ragged.

I wasn't expecting that one.

He continued to kiss me up and down my neck, leaving trails of burning ice along my neck.

"You look absolutely lovely…" he murmured against my skin, causing my heart to go even crazier. I sighed, enjoying the new experience. Edward started to kiss upward now, kissing along my jaw line, the corner of my mouth, to my lips.

--------------------------------------------------(EPOV)-------------------------------------------------------------

She fainted. Maybe a second after my lips met hers, she fainted.

Did I do it wrong? Did I scare her?

I watched as her eyes fluttered open and a blush started to form under her cheeks. The red against her pale skin made me want to kiss her again. I restrained, however hard it was, and settled for stroking her now hot cheek. The feeling was pleasant against my icy skin.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I asked. I didn't show just how worried I was, knowing that she hated people to worry about her.

"I'm fine." she muttered, going a little more red. She hung her head, refusing to meet my eyes. Maybe she really was scared…

"Then, pray tell, why did you faint?" I asked, watching as her face went an incredible shade of red. She shook her head in response to my question.

I gently pulled her face towards mine, forcing her to meet my eyes. I asked the question again, watching as her eyes unfocused. How odd….

---------------------------------------------(BPOV)----------------------------------------------------------------

He was dazzling me again.

He had done it a few times before, especially when asking me a question. I had no idea if he meant to or not, but I had no defense against it.

My last comprehensible thought: _Damn him…._

"You're too good at it."

-------------------------------------------------(EPOV)----------------------------------------------------------------

_What?_ "I'm too good at….kissing." I couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face.

"Yes. You're _too_ good at it. In fact, you're _way_ ­at god damn thing you do!" I watched in amusement as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

She was adorable when she was upset.

I put my face up close to hers and listened to her heart race. God I loved when that happened…

"We just won't kiss anymore." I muttered. I looked sadly at her lips in regret. Of course, I was hoping she'd cave…

"I didn't say _that_." Bella exclaimed. I saw how she too stared at my lips for a helpless second before meeting my eyes. The frantic look on her face was just as adorable as her angry one.

"Well then, we'll just take it slow." I muttered, leaning in and continuing to kiss her lovely neck. Her scent filled my nostrils, tempting me for just a second. But it was much more tempting to run my hands down her back and listen to her soft sighs of pleasure.

This was….

-----------------------------------------------------------(BPOV)------------------------------------------------------

…perfect. Just perfect.

Edward and I spent the day like that. Not just kissing, of course, (_I _had to breathe) but also 'quizzing' each other.

Well, he mostly quizzed me.

Things like our favorite colors, music, books, everything under the sun.

We also found out just how much we had in common. Although he was more the music freak and me the book freak, we realized that we both liked basically the same in either of them. I found out he played piano and he found that I actually _knew_ how to use the knife I always kept with me. We both liked classical music, yet Edward didn't approve of my Wuthering Heights addiction.

We discussed his family, and, eventually, what I remembered of mine. I found out that Emmett was obsessed with his strength and Rosalie was an expert mechanic. Alice loved shopping and Jasper was once in the civil war. Esme, the mother figure, was very compassionate and loved to house clean while Carlisle (here's where I paid very close attention) was a doctor and practically invulnerable to the temptation of human blood.

Of my family, he found out that my mother was care-free and fun-loving and my father was a cop who was devoted to his family entirely. I also told him about how my mother always went to 'meetings', many a time with my father. The one time she was going to take me didn't turn out so well….

We talked about Jake and how I was going to solve the little problem he presented. Edward said Alice didn't see much of him in her visions, and if she did they were only at the most a week into the future at a time. In fact, trying to hard created 'something similar to the human headache'. I told them to just drop it then, but Edward said she wouldn't. She was 'curious' about why that happened.

One thing that stood out was when he was kissing my neck, how he paused to inhale my scent, before continuing.

"Edward," I had said, causing him to pause in his gentle caresses. "How do you do it? If my scent is so…tempting to you, then how can you…"

He stopped me with a finger held up, smiling at my question. "Well, love, like you said, I don't have it in me to hurt you. So, knowing this makes it a lot easier to do what we're doing. Thank god, for it really is enjoyable…"

"But isn't it hard?" I asked, still a little confused, but glad I had finally gotten through to him.

"It's gotten a lot easier." he murmured, leaning forward and placing his forehead against mine. "Anyways, why would I want to hurt the one I love."

I blinked profusely, not fully comprehending what he said. Edward Cullen _loving_ me? Impossible.

He seemed to see the doubt in my eyes, for he frowned before continuing. "Don't ever doubt it Bella, _ever_. Honestly, how could you _not_ know it. I thought it was fairly obvious." Still doubtful, which he saw. "Bella, if my heart could beat, it would burst every time I saw you. When you're away, I don't stop thinking about you. In fact, my siblings are annoyed with me, apparently I'm no fun anymore. Or so says Emmett. I guess I don't put much effort into wrestling with him anymore. You know what, I told you about Jasper gift to feel emotions. Just ask him. We were talking about it this morning. You still don't believe it? Bella, if you…you…._died_" at this he hissed, his face contorting into a mix of pain and anger "I would cease to exist. Isabella Marie Swan, I. Love. You. Now would you believe me, please?" he asked, only pleading a very little.

My god, he was speaking the truth.

Of course, he couldn't possibly love me as much as I loved him, just one look at him compared to me would still any doubts about that, but still….he loves me.

I realized about then that Edward was practically in pain waiting for my answer. He pulled away, masking the torment on his face quickly.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry. I love you too. I thought you knew…" I muttered, blushing a little. I watched as his face instantly relaxed and he pulled me into him, embracing me gently.

"Thank god." I heard him murmur.

After that, he walked me to the edge of his grounds, kissing me once more before I had to leave. Of course, it might as well have been a chaste kiss, we couldn't do much, it was apparently too hard on Edward.

But I'll take what I can get.

So I walked into my dorm, blissfully happy. I even hummed, despite my horrible voice, while I opened the door and stepped inside.

Jake was there.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was sitting on my futon, expression sober. Odd for him. He usually played the role of the care-free bigger brother, even though I was a few months older. Seeing him looking like that, it really hurt.

"Have fun, Bella?" he asked, his tone implying. He couldn't know….

"I guess." I tried to go for nonchalant, but I'm not sure it worked.

"Well, I'm surprised, hanging out with a bloodsucker doesn't seem like fun to me. But then again, you just love danger, don't you?" he asked, his tone growing more and more furious. I just stood there, eyes closed, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. "I mean, letting a vampire _kiss _you, and on the neck even, god, the ultimate thrill. Tell me Bella, did you ask him to suck your blood too?"

My eyes snapped open at that, going into a full out glare aimed at my best friend. Or at least, once best friend. "No Jacob. I didn't. And I never would. It's something I don't plan on _ever_ experiencing."

"Really? At the rate your going, you'll be drained in no time."

My mind completely shut down, refusing to see my parents dead faces looking back at me, refusing to see those red eyes. In fact, I wasn't even thinking when my fist connected with his face, hitting his cheek and making my entire hand throb. He stared at me in shock, hand on his cheek.

"What the hell Bella? God, it's true. You just don't understand…"

"I think I understand more than anyone else just how much danger I'm in. And guess what, Jacob. NONE of them are going to hurt me."

"How would you know Bella. You're too goddamned hypnotized by them to know that they just want to suck you dry…"

"I know for a fact that they don't Jacob. Would you like to know how I know?" I asked, voice dead calm. I was so sick of this, so very sick. I had been intending to tell him the truth anyways, now was as good as any time.

"Please, do tell Bella, Give me whatever sad excuse…"

"Because I've looked right into the eyes of one that wanted to drain me. Right into their fucking blood red eyes and watched as they drained my parents. NONE of them have that look Jacob, not like his. Now get the hell out."

He just stood there, staring at me in shock.

"Get the HELL out of my room!" I screamed. He flinched, then with downcast eyes left.

I cried myself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------(EPOV)--------------------------------------------------------

Alice saw the whole fight.

I felt horrible, knowing it was because of me. Knowing I was the reason Bella was so angry, knowing I was the reason she was now crying herself to sleep.

I wanted nothing more than to comfort her….damn these boundaries. I'd break them, but Bella would be even more upset.

_I'm so sorry, love._

**A/N: Took a while to update, but this is my longest one so…I don't feel so bad. Anyways, me madre kept kicking me off the comp. **

**I wasn't actually planning on Bella telling Jacob, but _she_ kept telling _me _ that it was time so… yeah.**

**Anywho, review please . **


	12. Decisions, Decisions

-1**Disclaimer: If I owned either the Twilight series or Vampire Knights, do you think I would seriously be doing this??**

I stared into the mirror, as I had been doing for about twenty minutes.

My slightly puffy, sleep-deprived, brown eyes stared back.

I was still in the baggy t-shirt and gym shorts I had slept in. The t-shirt was hanging off of my shoulder and my hair was mused from the tossing and turning. My little knife was stuck in the waistband of my shorts, glittering in the mirror. I had put it there once I had woken up.

I pulled my hair away from my face.

No different.

I tried smiling, as I had done many times.

Still the same.

Just plain old me.

So what did Edward see in me?

I couldn't figure it out.

After waking up from the three hours of sleep I had had, I decided to relive more pleasant memories than my fight with Jake. Immediately, Edward came to mind. And I simply couldn't understand why he had chosen me. Of all the beautiful women, and vampires, out there, he had chosen me.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't doubt his love for me, even if it couldn't possibly measure up to what I feel towards him, but _why me??_

With a sigh, I gave up and headed towards my closet. I picked up the first shirt I saw, then immediately put it back. Jake had gotten it for me, a souveniour from a concert he went to. Those thoughts brought tears to my eyes again, tears that I immediately shoved back, refusing to return to the state I had been in last night.

When I was somewhat composed, I grabbed a pretty, purple, long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans with a hole in the knee. An authentic hole, might I add.

I grabbed undergarments and then stepped into the bathroom adjacent to my dorm. I turned the water on to almost scorching hot and stepped in. I let the water wash away my tension, as I scrubbed myself clean. Hot water, the ultimate stress reliever….

Once I was done, I toweled myself off and stepped into my clothes. I took a brush to my hair and blow-dried it. Once I was done, I checked in the mirror. I decided to apply a bit of makeup to cover the bags under my eyes. No one else needed to know about the state I was in.

With a sigh, I stepped out of my bathroom to hear my cell phone ringing. I sighed, debating on answering it. I grabbed it, making to stuff it under my pillow, that is, until I saw the caller id.

I didn't recognize the number.

Which was odd, since only Jake had my number.

I contemplated the situation for a second, before flipping open my phone.

"Hello?" I voiced the introduction as a question.

"Bella, Good morning. I would ask you how you slept, but I already know. I desperately wished that I could have been there with you, in fact, it was killing me, in the sense of the word of course, that I couldn't be. So I thought I would make it up to you. How about we do dinner tonight?" Edward's velvet voice caressed my ear. He sounded cool, collected, nonchalant. Just what I needed.

"Edward, we can't leave the school grounds…" I started.

"Who ever said we were?" he asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

I stayed silent, images of Jake running through my mind. I wanted more than anything to be with Edward, in fact, I'm surprised Edward couldn't hear my racing heart over the phone. However, things with Jake were already so out of balance….

"Bella, I understand if you don't want to, trust me, I really do, but I think you need it. Don't feel pressure, love, just remember, I'm there for…." then all I heard was a seemingly unintelligible babble coming from Edward. He seemed to be struggling, and another, higher pitched voice started babbling: Alice. They must be using 'vampire speak.'

"Bella, finally, did you know you take long showers." Alice's voice, chop full of loads of happy, rang into my ear. In fact, I had to hold the phone a ways from my ear, she spoke so loud. "I see three visions, Edward doesn't want me to pressure you by telling you these, but I'm going to anyways." I heard a somewhat distant grumble that sounded remotely Edward-like. "Shut-up Edward. Anyways, the first vision I see is of you, moping around tonight, all alone. The next one I see is of you and Edward having a _blast_" I heard Edward growl, no doubt at what Alice was implying "together. The final one is of you confronting Jacob and telling him about your…feelings towards Edward. If you go this route, there are quite a few possibilities, but they all depend on Jacob's reaction to what you tell him, and that keeps changing."

I sighed, the last one seemed the best. Why did I have to be such a moral person?

"Ah, so you're going with that one. The best choice for you, my good-hearted friend. Edward is impatient to talk to you, so I best give him the phone before he attacks me, which he will if I keep you any longer. I hope to see you soon Bella, if not today, then tomorrow. Good luck."

And with that, she handed the phone to Edward, but not before I heard a few growls. Just like brother and sister.

"Bella, are you going to go talk to Jake?" he asked, and the sound of his voice made my heart thrash against my ribcage in a joyous song.

"Yes, I think it's best. Did Alice see what happened last night?" I asked, sighing.

"She did. Bella, it's all my fault, I'm so…." he began, his voice full of self-hatred.

"Don't even Edward. It's my choice to be with you, it's not like your forcing me. In fact," I added somewhat bitterly "you've given me enough chances to leave. And guess what, I'm not going to, Edward. So stop blaming yourself, it gets us nowhere." I was slightly surprised that I said all of that, despite that it had been on my mind lately.

Edward remained quiet for a second, before starting to chuckle. I frowned. Did he not realize I was serious?

"Bella, you are certainly an amazing creature. I never know what to expect from you."

I had no idea how to take that, but a quick glance out the window showed Jake walking towards the wolves' dorms. I had to catch him before he got there, explaining would be a whole lot louder with all of them around. Not to mention Quil….

"Edward, I have to catch Jake before he gets to the wolves' dorm."

"Good luck. And Bella, _be careful_." he said, stressing the be careful. I snorted while dashing out of my dorm, making sure I had my knife. "Bella, you may not think much about your own safety, but I do. _Constantly_. Not only are you a danger to yourself, but you also have _dogs_ and those nuisances everywhere. It kills me that I can't protect you as much as I should."

I inwardly winced at his casual degrading of werewolves and witches. It hurt a little that Edward didn't believe in the unity that I so strongly supported. I knew it was common among the mysticals to, well, hate each other, but I had subconsciously put Edward into the believing category.

"Bella, are you still there? Are you ok?" his voice was frantic with undisguised worry.

I sighed. "I'm fine Edward. Just…don't call them that. I have to go, I see Jake."

And I flipped my phone shut.

I wasn't being overdramatic, but Jake had caught my eye, and the way he was looking at me clearly said 'So, you gave your phone number to a blood-sucker? And don't try to play innocent Bella, I _should_ be the only one who has your number, so I know it was _him._'

Yes, all of that in one look.

"Jake. Before you say anything about my phone, they got my number when I wasn't….looking." I had forgotten that Jake didn't know about me sleeping over there. And by the look on his face, he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth.

But suddenly, his face softened and crumbled slightly. It caused me almost physical pain to see the guy that I considered my only family in so much….well, pain, over me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, about all the things I said. I didn't know…."

And then I saw it, the pity.

"Do NOT pity me Jake. I can't stand pity." my tone was dangerous again. Jake looked slightly shocked, and was frowning again. "I just don't like pity, ok. Consider it my pet peeve."

Jake scrutinized me, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable under his stare. It almost felt like he was searching my very soul, looking for some answer to…well, whatever his question was.

I shifted uncomfortable, and Jake seemed to come back into focus. He took a deep breath, and with a look that I knew meant he was weighing his thoughts, began to speak. "Bella, I…understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. I really do, but answer me this, did the bloodsucker know before me?"

Well, that was unexpected.

I felt my eyes grow wide and my jaw slacken in disbelief. Sure, I felt guilty, but I was more angry than anything that Jake just had to bring Edward into this.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you did. Damnit, I don't know what's wrong with you Bella. After all that…that _happened_ to you, you would think that you would know enough to stay away from bloodsuckers. But no, you're _dating_ one. And on top of that, you trust him more than me. Do you know how much that hurts?"

I could tell by the look on his face that it did hurt, a lot.

"Jake, just hear me out, ok. Sometimes, people might say something or do something, or maybe I see something that triggers those memories. I've suppressed them for so long, the nightmares, everything, at least to an extent. But one day, someone" I didn't want to say it was Rosalie "said something, and I relived those memories, _everything_, right in front of the Cullens. So I guess you could say that I subconsciously told them."

Jake just stared at me, that scrutinizing look still in his eyes. Yet I also saw a speck of relief, and the pain on his face was a lot less.

"Jake…." I started, growing even more uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You have to decide Bella." he began, his voice and face like stone.

"Wh-what?"

"Me, or that filthy bloodsucker."

**I know, don't we all hate cliffies?? **

**Awfully sorry guys, I had a major case of writers block. Plus I have two of my best friends at each other's throats, and they both like to make me their confident, so that hasn't helped my writer's block AT ALL.**

**I'm working on the next chapter right now, and I'm thinking maybe about five more chapters after this one, then onto the sequel. Of course, it's all up to Bella and Edward.**

**And Jacob and Hunter……..**


	13. Nightmare of a Time

-1**Disclaimer: This is for the rest of the story. I don't own either Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Vampire Knights. They belong to the brilliant people who wrote/drew them.**

(I haven't done this POV before, but you're going to have to guess, it's pretty obvious)

Bella sat, with her back to a big tree….looks like an oak. She's staring off into the distance, in deep thought. Like always. I can see that she's absent-mindedly picking at her sandwich, probably PB&J, her favorite. She plops a piece of the now mangled sandwich into her mouth and takes a swig of what looks like lemonade. I see her throw a cautious glance towards some kid….Newton I think. This makes me smirk. She's finally realized that this kid has the hotts for her. All it took was a second or two with her attention to him, and now he's hooked. Looks like I'm going to have to put another one into his place.

Sometimes her inability to observe things that seem inconsequential to her: like boys who obviously watch her ever move, jealous human girls, maybe a best friend following her around to make sure that she's safe; well, it can be a good thing.

I watched, my smirk sliding off my face to be replaced with a frown, as the short bloodsucker popped up in front of Bella, who wore a very surprised look on her face. The short one….she was new. With short black hair in a disarray, and large eyes…..I had seen this one around Bella a lot lately.

Bella started power-walking away. At first I thought it was because she wanted to get away from the bloodsucker, which I was extremely happy about, but I soon saw that it was because the Newton kid was coming over to her. I would really have to talk to him. Maybe get Embry and Quil to 'help' if he was too persistent.

I laughed quietly when Bella ignored the ignoramus shouting after her. The bloodsucker used her 'vampire speed' , as Bella called it, to catch up to her. She was talking to Bella again, who had a slightly horrified and contemplative look on her face. What was that bitch saying to Bella?

Then Newton appeared at Bella's side. He was asking her something, looking extremely nervous. I could tell that Bella was attempting to hide her terror. That bitch of a leech was smirking.

Bella was talking now, attempting to smile. It was more of a grimace. Newton said something to her, which turned Bella's expression into unmasked horror, before walking off. Bella could take care of herself, but I'll make sure that Newton doesn't…..

She's following the bloodsucker. To a table chop full of….you guessed it….more bloodsuckers. Did she not value her life at all?

But I saw the way she looked over at Newton, obviously weighing her options. The fact that she was even _thinking_ that Newton was better showed just how much she didn't want to sit there. She spotted something then, and a smile grew on her face. She said something then started to head that way.

Good, she wasn't sitting with the bloodsuckers.

"Ah, Jacob Black. that you're here today. Don't you have classes with those annoying bitches…I mean, witches…today?"

I looked up to find Sabrina smiling wickedly at me. Damn, I was caught. And by my most _favorite_ bloodsucker. The arrogant, pig-headed….

"The Headmaster asked me to find his wannabe dog boy. Of course, I agreed, since I just _had_ to catch you doing something naughty. So, tell me, _Jake_. Are you spying on your idiot of a friend over there to keep her safe? Or is it because you secretly love her?"

I just rolled my eyes. Sabrina loved to jibe me and Bella about our close relationship. She knew that we were like family, but still, she kept doing it. I was convinced that she couldn't think of anything else to go on about. She was especially dense for a bloodsucker.

"Just take me to the Headmaster Sabrina." I said, sighing. In the time it had taken me to talk to Sabrina, Bella had changed her mind and sat with the bloodsuckers. Damn.

"Whatever." Sabrina muttered darkly. I was surprised she had given in so quickly. I spared a glance her way, in time to see her glaring darkly at a little corner behind the Cullen's table. I thought I saw a flash of inky black and brilliant white, but my eyes must playing tricks on me. Or, it could be Hunter.

He had been tailing Bella lately. He had even decided to take classes so that he could be around her more often. Both him and Sabrina had thought themselves above taking classes with humans, so the Headmaster had enlisted them as his errand boy and girl.

But now Hunter had an obsession. An obsession which just so happened to be Bella.

Bella hadn't noticed the way he walked twenty feet behind her, or at least tried to. He would be getting closer and closer to Bella, and then, when she turned a corner, he'd disappear. After awhile, he stopped tailing her. But every now and then, I could swear I'd see a white blur, or a silhouette that was too black to be a shadow.

I had to give some credit to Bella's guardians, whoever they were. They were doing a pretty job.

We had reached the Headmasters office now, and Sabrina departed quietly, her perfect face scowling. Must be jealous. God she made me sick.

"Jacob. I see that you've skipped again."

I turned my glare towards the Headmaster. He smiled at me, unphased by my obvious anger.

"I've had your absences excused, and all your work is being gathered."

I was a little shocked at that.

"Jacob, I understand. But now you must understand. You have to trust Bella to make the right decision. I know that you think she doesn't understand the danger, but she does. More so than even you." I scowled and rolled my eyes. I'd heard this before. It was a load of bull. "I see that you're going to be stubborn and not believe me. But let me ask you this, have you noticed that Hunter hasn't even gotten close to Bella?"

I stayed quite, which he took as a yes.

"Her guardians doing. You know these guardians. They were the ones who stopped Hunter before. The Cullens."

"The bloodsucker with the reddish hair? His family?" I asked. I had seen him, and the others around Bella a lot…..

"Yes. Now, I can't have you skipping anymore Jacob. So I've…gotten… an escort for you."

"More like bribed." I turned around to see a girl walking through the doorway. She was in most of my classes, with long ebony hair and pale skin, eyes an odd violet color, and tended to only speak whenever she had something sarcastic to say. Did I mention that she was a witch?

"Well, you did throw a boy into a wall dear." the Headmaster said, a half-smile on his face.

"I didn't use magic though." the girl…..Lily I think, was saying.

"He still ended up with a broken arm." the Headmaster was in full out grin mode now. Poor kid, whoever it was…..

I could have sworn she muttered something along the lines of 'shouldn't have been a perv.'

"As I was saying before Lily decided to waltz in," with that he scowled in Lily's direction. She feigned an innocent smile. "Lily will be escorting you to classes, as well as sitting by you in each one. Her schedule has already changed to match yours, so don't even _think_ of skipping again."

The threat in his voice was obvious.

I would oblige…but at the first sign of danger, well, some rules are just meant to be broken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily took me to my next class. And the one after that. She only glared at me, and I only glared at her. I guess I wasn't even worthy of her sarcastic remarks.

She was walking me to my dorm now, glaring into the distance. If I wasn't so disgusted by what she was, I would have said thank you. But hey, she was better than a bloodsucker any day.

"She's a better guardian than you, you know."

I swiveled to get a better look at her. She was staring off, at a girl walking up the steps to my dorm. Bella.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice cautious, and edged with a dangerous warning.

"After that attack, and yes, the Headmaster told me, she still put her life in even more danger. Just to protect a bunch of whiny teenage kids. You'd never do that. And now you're trying to stop her from doing what she thinks is best. Kind of makes you a bad guardian…and friend, don't you think?"

I stared at her for a second, my face twisted into a scowl full of hate. She turned an uncaring gaze towards me, and smirked a bit at my expression.

"Just thought you should know." she shrugged

And with that, she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the whole night thinking over that. Of course, she wasn't right. I was just watching out for her. Bella was having a lapse in common sense, and I was convinced it was due to the 'pretty faces' of the vampires. They can be very hypnotic if you let them….

So, with these thoughts swirling in my head, I started towards Bella's room. I knew that she would be dressed and eating by now, actually, she was probably just getting done. Bella was a creature of habit, and she rarely swayed from her schedule. So I knew it was safe to open her door without knocking.

I caught her in time to see her sigh, then fall back on her futon.

"You know, you don't have to go."

Her head snapped up. Her eyes widened in shock, but I saw something in them…cautious? Weary?

"Jake, please, you know I have too…"

"No, I know that you _don't_ have to. Goddamn it Bella, why can't you see that?" I tried to maintain my anger, why I was _this_ angry, I don't even know.

"I do have to Jake. I'd rather put my life in danger than put a few hundred other people at risk. It's for the best. Anyways, I have the Cullens watching out for me."

That hit me like a slap in the face for some reason. I was the only one who had ever protected her before, she didn't need _them. _"They're leeches too, Bella, they could kill you just as easily…"

"I know that Jake, and stop calling them leeches. Now can we please stop fighting…."Her eyes were pleading, and even though I wanted to just forget about it, images of a lifeless Bella flashed through my mind. I wouldn't let that happen.

"I'll call them whatever the hell I want too."

"If you can't stop calling them that, then why are you here? The whole point of this place is to bring peace…."

"I'm here because my dad wants me here. You know that. I'm also here to make sure you don't get hurt, and you're making it way too damn hard to do that." Sure, my dad forced me here at first, but now, I insisted to continue coming. I looked out for Bella, anything that happened to her would be my fault.

"I appreciate that Jake, I really do. But you have to trust my ability to know when I'm in too much danger and when I'm not."

"Bella, you wouldn't know 'too much danger' if it came up and slapped you in the face. Honestly, I don't think you know what those vampires could do to you. I mean, just

because they have pretty faces…."

"Leave, Jacob." The way she said that, so…_cold, _stilled the words in my throat. Bella had never been this…upset before, this angry, granted, I had never been this angry with her before either.

"Wh-what?" I surprised even myself at my loss of words.

"I said leave. If you can't respect my decision, I don't want you around." I wasn't expecting that. And it hurt, big time.

"Bella, come on, you know its true. You're just as much affected by them as any human. I just don't want it blinding your decisions. Being around a bunch of pretty boys all day isn't a good enough excuse to risk your life."

I knew I had crossed the line. Granted, I thought it was true…but then I looked into her eyes and thought it might be something more…..no, no it can't be.

She wasn't saying anything, just staring at me with a horrible calm look on her face.

"Pretty faces didn't affect my decision, Jacob. And even if they had, well, it's all for the greater good."

Then she gathered up her things and walked out with an aura surrounding her that seemed to scream something at me, something I just didn't get. Or couldn't comprehend. I watched her walk away for as long as I could, making sure that she got to those grounds remotely safe.

Lily was waiting for me, shaking her head as if in disappointment. I glared at her, but she didn't say anything. Of course, she hadn't heard anything, but the look on Bella's face as she walked away, the look on _my _face said it all.

We had five minutes left before class, and neither of us wanted to go in, but we didn't want to be near each other either. So we both stood close to the classroom door, staring off into different directions. My mind was on Bella, wondering what that feeling was that I got from her, wondering if the Cullens were keeping her remotely safe.

Her mind was probably on ways to enchant boys into her lair….I mean dorm.

"I don't know Bella that well, but one thing I can't understand is why when she needs a friend the most, you just put her down. Or so it seems. You're going to lose her, you know."

My eyes snapped to hers, but she was walking towards the classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three weeks had passed. It was torture not checking up on Bella. And I missed my little sister desperately.

It didn't look like she missed me though. Every day she came into the dorm, not knowing I was watching, silently checking her over for wounds. Every single fucking day I would see a smile lighting up her face, like she had never been happier.

It hurt.

And Lily was driving me crazy.

I'm not sure what it was, she didn't really talk much. Nothing except the occasional 'can you pass me that paper' or 'the teacher called your name.' I think the reason she…well, got to me so much was because it seemed like every time she looked at me, she was searching my soul. Probably some type of witchy voodoo…..

But what bothered me the most, was the disapproving look she always gave me.

I tell myself that the reason I cringe slightly every time her piercing gaze turns my way is because she has no right to judge me….but I know that's not really the case.

The real reason is because she makes me feel _guilty_ for being so hard on Bella….

So it wasn't a surprise when I felt the guilt boiling in my stomach as Lily walked me to my dorm. The one second her eyes met mine had been enough, and I felt myself quickly avoiding her gaze. I murmured a 'bye' before jogging into my dorm. I didn't even look back, the guilt was making me sick.

The Headmaster was in my dorm room.

He looked so out of place, with his dark blue tweed jacket, hands folded and behind his back, glasses shining in the dull light. I was almost embarrassed at the state my room was in. The Headmaster himself was standing on a thin layer of clothes that seemed to carpet my room, and food was starting to mold on the counters and sink.

But at the moment, I didn't really care. The Headmaster would only come to me if Bella was hurt….

"Bella…" my voice came out slightly strangled. I watched as a forced smile crinkled his face. Was that supposed to be reassuring?

"She's…fine. But…Hunter found her again. He didn't do anything, her guardians stepped in before he could, and honestly I don't know if he would have…Jacob, wait please." He said when he realized that I was already out the door. I turned around briefly, knowing Bella was likely out of danger. "She's sleeping right now, the trauma of the experience wore her out. It's best to let her sleep in. I'm sure you won't mind taking her shifts?"

"No. But when could I see her." I was frantic, searching my pockets for my phone. I had to hear from her herself that she was ok.

"Jacob. Calm down. I promise you that she's fine. You can see her in the morning. Right now she needs sleep more than anything."

I stopped searching my pockets long enough to glare at him. He simply smiled at my reaction.

"Jacob, I know you worry about her and I know how important she is to you, but you must remember, you're not the only one who cares for her." He smiled again, then walked towards the door, patting my back on the way. "Oh, by the way, Lily will be helping you with your shifts tonight. I can't have you losing sleep."

And then he was gone, just in time for Lily to walk through my door. She ignored my angry mumbling, instead looking around my room in disgust. Have I mentioned before just how much I hate her?

"Listen…Lily. I won't be able to sleep tonight, and I don't really need a witches help, so you can leave, I've got it covered." I spat at her, upset at the way she was eyeing my room. She looked up and met my eyes, glaring. The fire in her gaze sent a slight shock through me, I wasn't expecting the fierceness of her anger.

"No, you listen _Jake_. There's no way in_hell_ I'm letting you do this alone. You'll probably sneak away, forget your duties, and go bother Bella. And anyways, you can _always _use a witches help."

Then she took a deep breath, a slight smile forming on her face. As she breathed in, her hands slowly closed into fists and her eyelids dropped down. Then, she let her breath go, her hands unclenching and eyes opening. As the breath escaped her, a violet shimmer seemed to grow around her and her eyes brightened. I felt things whizzing past me, and it felt like my entire room was sighing in pleasure.

And Lily looked beautiful.

I could acknowledge it, she was very pretty. I just wasn't attracted to witches.

The violet shimmer faded around Lily, and her eyes dulled slightly. There was a pleased half-smile on her face, one that quickly turned to a smirk at my expression.

My room was _spotless._

I tried to say something, gave up, and glared at her. Her smirk grew into a full-blown smile. She should smile more often…

I shook those thoughts from my head, storming out of my room. I turned back to her then and asked "Are you coming."

I was shocked a bit as her smile grew and she joined my side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided last night to just forget everything, even that Lily was a witch, and just _calm down._

And, surprisingly, I had a lot of fun.

We talked about everything, Lily and I, and I'm not sure if I can even recall it all.

I never realized before that she was just a person…and a great one at that.

But right now, my thoughts were on Bella again. I had let her sleep in, and she wasn't in her room. So I frantically dialed her number, waiting impatiently as it rang.

"Jake." Yes, she finally answered. I smiled slightly at her anxious voice. She must be worried because she missed her shift. Yet my smile dropped and worry became the dominant expression on my face.

"Bella, are you ok. The Headmaster told me what happened, but he wouldn't let me see you. Something about you needing sleep and I…"

"Jake, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"Nothing my ass Bella. If you had just listened to me, this wouldn't have happened." For a brief second, guilt became the dominant emotion once the words escaped my lips. But it was quickly squashed when an image of Bella, _dead_, flashed before my eyes.

"Not now Jake, I don't want to deal with this."

"Well, I do. Bella, this isn't an option anymore. You're going to switch out of those classes and avoid those bloodsuckers at all costs…"

"I don't think so Jake. I'm staying."

"Fine."

I hung up. Couldn't she see that I was just trying to keep her safe? Why was she so persistent in keeping herself in so much danger.

I sat on my bed, head in hands, deliberating between the guilty side of me and the overprotective/raging side. Was I being to harsh on Bella. After all, she was just doing what she thought was right, and she was safe….

But she was needlessly putting herself in danger! Day after day, it was like she didn't even care about her life! Obviously her guardians weren't doing the best job, if Hunter had come that close to getting her….

So I sat this way, for almost three hours, simply debating with myself. And I came to a very simple conclusion: she for myself if Bella was really safe.

Obviously she was still over there, doing God knows what. All I would have to do is sneak over there, see how well the guardians were protecting her, see if she really was _safe_, if she really was making the right decision.

And if she was, I'd back off. Apologize even.

If not, then I'd tell her, _calmly_ tell her.

I snuck out, making sure to avoid Lily, who was reading under a tree. Still had to 'guard' me, I see. For a split second, I thought she had seen or heard me, because she looked up and in my direction. She seemed to smile though, and look back down at her book. Something told me she just _might_ have seen me.

I grinned at the thought. Perhaps Lily wasn't so bad.

I reached the vampire's grounds, in a relatively good mood. I used the skills I had learned from my years of being a guardian to stay out of sight of people…or vampires. Not that it mattered, not many were out…

I had reached a remote part of the grounds. I hoped I wouldn't actually have to go in their dorms. Bella better _not_ be in there…

I stopped in my tracks.

The red-head who had saved Bella from Hunter the first time, the only one who I had grown to have a bit of respect for, had his face in Bella's neck.

_Kissing her._

I felt the rage building inside of me. So this is why Bella wants to be here….

I stormed off, seething. Once I reached my grounds, I saw Lily out of the corner of my eye. She actually looked concerned, but when she got up to follow, I just glared at her. She frowned and walked away, looking a bit hurt.

I might regret that later.

But right now, it didn't matter.

Because not only had Bella been putting her life in danger, but she was doing it so she could be _with_ the fucking bloodsucker.

And she had _lied _to me.

So I sat on Bella's futon, waiting for her arrival.

And arrive she did, looking extremely _giddy_. She turned around and saw me, and I saw as first surprise, then anxiety and guilt, and finally concern ruined the smile on her face.

Oh, she should be concerned.

"Have fun, Bella?" She had the deer in the headlight look for a split second, then hastily attempted to hide it with nonchalance. She did a poor job.

"I guess." she said, voice shaking slightly.

"Well, I'm surprised, hanging out with a bloodsucker doesn't seem like fun to me. But then again, you just love danger, don't you?" she closed her eyes, knowing she was caught. "I mean, letting a vampire _kiss _you, and on the neck even, god, the ultimate thrill. Tell me Bella, did you ask him to suck your blood too?"

Her eyes snapped open. Anger filled her eyes, and her face scrunched so that she wouldn't cry. For Bella, anger triggered tears. "No Jacob. I didn't. And I never would. It's something I don't plan on _ever_ experiencing." 

"Really? At the rate your going, you'll be drained in no time." The guilt barely had time to surface this time. Just complete and utter rage. How can I protect her if she's _dating_ a vampire?

Suddenly, I felt something hit my cheek, causing starbursts of pain to throb and pulse of their own accord. I looked up in shock, to see a furious Bella lowering her fist. I was shocked, to say the least.

"What the hell Bella? God, it's true. You just don't understand…"

"I think I understand more than anyone else just how much danger I'm in. And guess what, Jacob. NONE of them are going to hurt me."

_Bullshit_. I thought.

"How would you know Bella. You're too goddamned hypnotized by them to know that they just want to suck you dry…"

"I know for a fact that they don't Jacob. Would you like to know how I know?" Her voice was calm, deadly calm. She was beyond angry now. But then, so was I.

"Please, do tell Bella, Give me whatever sad excuse…"

"Because I've looked right into the eyes of one that wanted to drain me. Right into their fucking blood red eyes and watched as they drained my parents. NONE of them have that look Jacob, not like his. Now get the hell out."

Shock filled me. I stood there, simply staring at her, uncomprehending.

"Get the HELL out of my room!" she screamed. I flinched, then left, guilt becoming the dominant emotion once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't sleep or eat that night.

I was immersed in guilt, and my thoughts weren't really coherent enough to think anything through. The guilt seemed to drown them

Remarkably, I also felt bad for being to Lily.

Could I do anything right?

It was about three in the morning when I realized something: Bella was still in danger.

Not only that, but she was willingly hanging out with a bloodsucker. The damn bastard must be using her to get her blood. Probably why he saved her from Hunter, he wanted to claim what was his.

And I wanted to murder that sorry son of a bitch. Well, he was already dead…so I guess I wanted to rip him apart. Piece by bloody piece.

It was at around one in the morning, as my thoughts were churning over that bloodsucking bastard, that it seemed to hit me. Bella might have told _him_ before she told _me _about her parents.

I didn't like that _at all_. I was her best friend, her _brother_. Then this leech walks into her life and suddenly its 'bye jake' and 'hello death'.

Oh, hell no.

So, it was around 10 a.m. that I started walking to the werewolves grounds, angry all over-again. I don't really know why I was going over there, but if they were the closest things to friends that I had left.

Then I heard Bella, chatting away on her phone. I was the only one who was supposed to have her number.

"Jake. Before you say anything about my phone, they got my number when I wasn't….looking." She wasn't telling me the entire truth, but I decided to let it go. After all, I had done so much, said so much to her…

"Bella, I'm so sorry, about all the things I said. I didn't know…."

"Do NOT pity me Jake. I can't stand pity." her voice was anger, as were her eyes. I was shocked, I just apologized….. "I just don't like pity, ok. Consider it my pet peeve."

I understood, somewhat. Bella never really did like people caring for her in general…then it came to me, his face buried in her neck, Bella so happy. Had she told him before me? "Bella, I…understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. I really do, but answer me this, did the bloodsucker know before me?"

I watched as her jaw slackened and her eyes widened. She didn't say anything, and the slightly guilty look answered it all.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you did. Damnit, I don't know what's wrong with you Bella. After all that…that _happened_ to you, you would think that you would know enough to stay away from bloodsuckers. But no, you're _dating_ one. And on top of that, you trust him more than me. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Jake, just hear me out, ok. Sometimes, people might say something or do something, or maybe I see something that triggers those memories. I've suppressed them for so long, the nightmares, everything, at least to an extent. But one day, someone" I didn't want to say it was Rosalie "said something, and I relived those memories, _everything_, right in front of the Cullens. So I guess you could say that I subconsciously told them."

I was slightly surprised as all the pain and hurt I didn't even know I was feeling seemed to just leave my body. And…relief, just a bit, sparked in me. But it wasn't enough, this had to end. I was going to give Bella the choice. A choice between safety and danger. Life and death. Me and him. I was done with this, putting myself on the line for her, constantly sick with worry. If she didn't even give a damn about her own life, then I shouldn't either.

"Jake…." Bella started, uncomfortable.

"You have to decide Bella."

"Wh-what?"

"Me, or that filthy bloodsucker."

**I'm not deliberately making you wait longer to know Bella's decision. But people kept reviewing saying how much they hate Jake, ect., ect., and I just thought that he should get a chance to explain his POV of things. You gotta remember, he was raised to believe that _all _vampires live solely to drink the blood of humans. What would you do if your best friend and little sister was willingly hanging w/ those guys all day? And on top of that, she's got one who seems particularly interested in her…**

**It's actually pretty understandable.**

**So, yeah, Jake's a bit of a insensitive, thick-headed jerk, but he has good reasons….**

**I'm writing the next chappie right now, so don't worry!! You'll know very soon what Bella decides!**


	14. Bittersweet

-1**BPOV, btw….**

Tears fell from my eyes, silently streaming down my cheeks. They came, fast and hot, almost painful. I choked back a sob, hoping no one would hear me.

Yet I still knew he would find me….

As if on que, I felt a cool breeze, then felt granite arms pull me into a rock hard chest. The sob I had been holding back escaped. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back, whispering reassurances into my ear.

When I finally stemmed the flow of tears, I pulled away to look at him. My love, my one and only, my beautiful shining angel.

My Edward.

He smiled sadly at me, wiping a lone tear off my cheek. I tried to return the smile, but found I couldn't. He saw my efforts, and sorrow filled his eyes.

"If it helps at all, I'm glad that you chose me." Edward whispered. I smiled slightly then.

"Didn't Alice see it?" I asked. He looked down, then back up at me. His expression was blank, yet the very manner in which he moved showed just how…hurt, no _pained_ he was.

"Well, yes. She did." He said, yet his tone seemed to hint at what he wasn't saying. That, and his once again downcast eyes.

"She also saw me choosing Jake, didn't see." I asked softly. He looked up at me, with sad eyes, and nodded.

"And I would have understood if you had." he muttered, smiling a smile full of sorrow.

"Edward. You have to understand. Of course I thought about choosing Jake. But the thing is, when I thought about that, I realized I couldn't….well, live without you Edward."

He just frowned. Why must he always be so masochistic?

"In the very least, I couldn't function properly." I amended. It didn't make him much happier. I needed to change the subject, even though I knew he wouldn't forget about it… "What did you have planned for today?"

I regretted it as soon as the words left my lips. He smiled at me, noting my obvious subject change. And the poor subject I chose. He knew I hated when he went out of his way to do things for me.

"You want to know what we are going to do today?" Edward asked, eyebrow raised and tone implying. A grin broke across his face, although his eyes told me that he certainly hadn't forgotten my earlier statement.

I winced slightly, dreading whatever he had concocted for me.

I felt a cool breeze and suddenly I was being lifted to my feet. Once standing, I realized Edward was no longer in front of me, but behind me. I tried to pull away, the better to see his face, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I promise it won't be that bad." his lips danced over my ear, his velvety voice whispering seductively. I shivered, and not from the cold. He started to kiss from my ear, to my jaw, to my neck.

"What…." he kissed right below my jaw line. "are we…" he kissed the side of my neck. "_doing._" I blushed crimson when I realized I had actually moaned. Edward looked up from the place he had just kissed-the spot right below where my ear and neck connected-to grin mischievously at me. I narrowed my eyes and once again attempted to pull away. He wouldn't allow that. No, instead, he kept kissed the same spot a few more times before flicking my ear lobe with his tongue.

I wasn't even embarrassed when I moaned that time.

"Well, Bella love, it's a surprise. And we have to get going." he said, then picked me up and gently flung me onto his back. Before I could protest, he took off running.

I was almost sick to my stomach.

The greenery of the garden I had run to in my depressed state flashed by in less than a second. I couldn't make out much after that, but I assumed we were going through the woods behind the school-designed for the vampires hunting grounds- because things that looked vaguely like trees kept flashing by us.

We came to a quick, yet surprisingly graceful, stop. I tried desperately not to puke all over Edward. How embarrassing.

"Bella, you can get off now." Edward said, with an amused and slightly confused tone.

"I think I need your help." I whispered, my face blushing already. I scowled slightly as he laughed at my expense before he gently unclasped my hands from around his neck and brought me around to face him. I refused to look into his eyes.

He gently set me on the ground, then tilted my chin up so I was forced to look into his eyes. They were amused, yet some underlying emotion made them darker.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't warn you. It won't happen next time." he whispered, stroking my hair.

"Ne-next time?" I whispered, eyes wide with horror. He shook his head and laughed a little, kissing my forehead in the process.

Once I had regained enough of my senses to function, I shakily stood up and for the first time noticed my surroundings. We were in a garage of sorts, the one the school kept for those who drove here. I had been to one once, with Jacob, when I had met him at the beginning of this year. He had proudly showed me his Rabbit, going on and on about how long it had taken him to fix it up. I smiled sadly at the memory. Looks like I won't be getting that ride he promised me.

I felt Edward wrap an arm around my waist. I looked up to see him smiling reassuringly at me. How did he always seem to know what I was thinking?

I was about to ask him when I caught sight of the part of the garage we were in.

The vampire's part.

In fact, they had a garage unto themselves.

The wolves, humans, and witches shared a garage. It was funny to see the variety of cars they had. The humans-usually rich or at least well off- had nice cars, not always brand-spanking new, but nice. The wolves tended to have beat up cars or bikes, while the witches rarely had a car and if they did it was usually very old.

Yet the vampires-they had the cars that everyone dreamed about. The beautiful, sparkling cars that made everyone drool and stare with lust in their eyes. The cars that went almost as fast as they did. The cars that I try to stay far away from.

I noticed we were standing next to a shiny, silver Volvo. Probably the most modest car here. Edward was smiling at the slightly glazed (and pained) look I got staring at all these cars. These beautiful, glittering, speedy, and deadly cars that seemed to almost be the vampire's counterparts.

Edward took his hand from my waist and opened the passenger door of the Volvo. I grimaced at him before gracelessly sliding in. It seemed even after years of training my clumsiness so that it barely showed still didn't give me the grace that I longed for.

I heard the drivers door open and was shocked to see Edward beside me already. He closed the door with a cocky grin, at which I rolled my eyes, before putting the key in the ignition and revving the engine. The entirety of my situation seemed to hit me then, and my eyes widened as I realized that I wasn't even putting up a fight, I was simply allowing him to take me to whatever it was he had planned. Edward smiled at me, his crooked smile that sent my heart reeling was full of mischief and cockiness. I opened my mouth to protest, but he placed his icy cold hand over it, smothering my protests. His smile grew wider as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared out my window.

I didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

Granted, it was only five minutes, and Edward had removed his hand once he realized that I wasn't speaking, but I still had a point to prove. I saw Edward glance at me repeatedly, each glance growing more and more worried. I refused to look at him, knowing I would melt as soon as our eyes met. I wasn't _really _mad at him, but he didn't need to know that.

We came to a stop somewhere around ten miles from the school. Edward's crazy driving got us here in record time. I had to refrain from reprimanding him. I felt his worried and confused gaze on me, but I didn't move my head to look at him. I was struggling not to cave and melt into his arms right now.

We sat that way for a few minutes. I could feel his intense gaze on the side of my face. I could also feel my resolve slowly start to crumble.

"Bella."

I stayed still.

"Bella, please talk to me."

Nothing. I clenched and unclenched my fists in an effort to not cave on the spot. I refused to just give in.

"Bella." he groaned "Please tell me what you're thinking _before_ I go insane."

I turned to look at him, trying desperately to keep my expression blank. My muscles twitched slightly in an effort not to smile at _his_ expression. His brow was furrowed in worry and confusion, his eyes were slightly dark, and a slight frown brought the corner of his lips down.

"Please." he said, infusing all the desperation and worry into his voice.

"You cheated." I said, surprised at how even and flat I kept my tone. I had spent years learning to not show my emotions when I had to speak to any of the mysticals. Guess it was paying off.

"What?" I watched with detached amusement as his brow furrowed further.

"You dazed me so I couldn't protest. You cheated." I continued in a monotone.

"That's why you're mad?" he scoffed. My eyes narrowed. He was way too relieved. In fact, it almost seemed like he was trying not to laugh. So I turned away from him, now a little hurt.

He must have seen how hurt I was, because he tilted my face back towards him.

"Bella, I didn't know that it would affect you like this. I'm sorry love. Forgive me." he asked. He dazzled me, so I melted a bit on the spot, but I snapped quickly out of it. I gave him a coy and slightly mischievous grin before pulling away.

"That's all I wanted to hear." I said, before opening my door and stepping out of the car. I turned around to look back at him through the window. He sat there still, looking at me perplexed. I smiled a bit too innocently at him and watched as he narrowed his eyes. I turned back around, making to walk off (even if I didn't know where I was going).

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Edward was in front of me, arms crossed over his midnight blue sweater, eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised. I smiled at him, somewhat sheepishly.

"So all of that" I noted how he stepped even closer towards me. " was just an act?" he asked, leaning forward. The sweet smell of his breath overwhelmed me and the intensity of his eyes dazzled me.

So I simply nodded my head, too dazed to think of anything witty to say.

But a little part of me was telling me to not let him win this one….give him a run for his money….

"So I was worried, for nothing." he muttered, leaning further in. I was blinking desperately, trying to clear my mind. I wanted to win _just this once._ "I think that I should get a…_reward_ for worrying so much, and with no reason." He ran his nose along my jaw line, and my heart started skipping beats. He looked up to meet my rapidly blinking eyes, and, with a smirk, leaned in for a kiss….

"No." I whispered.

Edward froze in place, growing somewhat confused.

"No." my voice grew stronger and a triumphant smile grew across my face. I had not succumb to Edward and his damn dazzling eyes. I was almost bursting with the sense of victory I felt at that moment.

"No….what?" Edward asked.

"You can't kiss me. You cheated. You dazzled me until I had no choice _but _to kiss you."

"Bella, you always have a choice…"

"I know, but….you can be persuasive."

He only smirked, then stood, waiting, inches from me. I frowned at his newest silence, and the fact that he simply hadn't moved. I found my eyes darting to his luscious lips, then back to his humored eyes.

"Ok, you can kiss me now." I muttered. So, my victory wasn't long lasting, but at least I managed for ten seconds…

He smirk grew wider, before he started to kiss that same spot that caused me to moan. He then started up from there to my lips, where he stayed.

Edward still didn't break his barriar (no parting of lips. Period). Pity. Yet somehow, the kiss seemed to escalate in passion…and love.

Then Edward nearly jumped out of his skin and in the blink of an eye was at least two feet away from me.

I looked around, startled and frowning, for the source that had made my Edward leave me.

Didn't take me long to find.

"Hello Isabella. Nice to see you again."

Instead of the blush that normally would have flooded my cheeks, I paled.

I was torn between smiling and frowning.

Because there, with a beautiful she-vampire by his side, stood my original savior.

Carlisle Cullen.

**I know its been awhile. I've had some serious writers block with this story. Plus, a lot of…stuff has been happening all at once.**

**Enough with the excuses. Hope you enjoyed. I won't promise that my updates will be soon anymore, probably won't happen.**

**Please review, I'm losing some of my love for the story, but reviews help to ignite it!**


	15. Sparkling and Twirling in the Twilight

-1**Hey, can you guys check out ch.s 2 and 3 and tell me if they end really quickly. Like, ch. 2 w/ Bella and Mike talking and ch. 3 w/ Edward talking about the wind being in his favor??**

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?"

I snapped my jaw shut and looked to Edward, carrying a concerned look on his face. I blinked a few times before slowly nodding. He moved closer to me, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. Even if he was only protecting me from my own shock.

I reluctantly returned my gaze to my savior, or Carlisle. He was smiling reassuredly at me, I just gulped nervously, forcing my nightmarish memories to the back of my head.

He looked the same, but that isn't much of a surprise.

"He-hello."

Then, blackness. But not for long.

Flashes of red and gold, battling, and high pitched shrieks filled my being. Horror seeped into my pores, exploding back out in torrents of sweat and screams. I heard red eye's echoing voice beckoning me, and my savior calling to me. Snarls, blood, agonized screams of pain.

"Bella."

A voice, like a ray full of love and light, calling me from the darkness. Beautiful, like velvet. I felt an icy cold touch, one that was enough to silence my screaming fears.

My eyes snapped open to see a crazy-eyed Edward inches from my face. His sigh of relief billowed over my face, for a second dazing me too much to move. When I could, Edward helped me to shakily stand up.

I could feel the waves of guilt omitting from every fiber of his being.

Carlisle looked extremely concerned, while his…mate, I assume, looked sick with worry. I smiled a shaky smile of reassurance, but they didn't buy it.

I leaned against Edward, breathing heavily, making sure all memories were shut into the back of my mind. Edward was stroking my hair, a pained look on his face.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm no good for you, all I bring you is pain.."

"Edward." I tried to interrupt.

"No good. All my fault…"

"Edward." I know he's not deaf…

"So inconsiderate, not thinking."

"For the love of god Edward, would you shut up!" I screamed, trying to get it past his temporarily shut off ears.

He jumped once again, head snapping my way, completely shocked expression on his face. Carlisle wore an amused expression, while Esme smirked lightly.

"It's not your fault, it happens more than I let on actually, just by seeing something that vaguely reminds me of my parents. And no, you don't cause me pain, Edward, quite the opposite." I murmured the last bit, even though they could still hear me.

"If it weren't for me, your life would be much easier…"

"Not really. I would still have to deal with vampires and the other mystics daily, you just make me happier to do it."

His lips tightened into a thin line, his eyes showing just how unconvinced he was. I sighed in exasperation, he was determined to lay all the blame on himself. Did he like making himself miserable?

I reached out and stroked his face, my mind flashing back to how hesitant I used to be of touching Edward. I still feel awful about how much my scent affects him.

"Edward, you are _not _to blame for my past. What happened, happened. But I'm not lying when I say that you make it all easier to deal with, simply because you make me happy, no euphoric." His doubtful expression softened to a sad, loving smile. "Please, understand. If anything, I'm the burden to you, with my…humanness."

Suddenly, almost to quickly to realize what was happening, I was pressed into his chest, his hands stroking my hair almost fiercely.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ think you're a burden to me. _You _need to understand," he pulled me away from his chest, looking intensely into my eyes "I _like _saving you. I enjoy every minute of your clumsiness, and want to do everything I can to protect you. Even though your fragileness does worry me…"

I smiled, sighing as I realized how ridiculous we were both being. Granted, I knew my…human nature held him back more than I really wanted, but we loved each other.

And that was all that mattered.

I could see him coming to the same realization, and I felt a smile grow across my face. His answering smile left me slightly breathless.

"We have issues." I muttered. He threw his head back and laughed, more than necessary for such a comment. I creased my brow in confusion, although still smiling.

"Esme thinks we're adorable." he said, looking over my shoulder, smiling brightly.

I felt a frown turn down the corners of my mouth. Esme?…Then, with a sudden burst of realization, I turned around, eyes wide in embarrassment. I had completely forgotten about Carlisle, and, I presume, Esme. I felt the blood seep into my cheeks, and I quickly hung my head, hiding behind my hair.

I heard them all chuckle lightly at my expense, although Edward's laughter was much more boisterous than theirs.

I felt Edward slip an arm around my waist, and I looked up to see him smiling down softly at me. "Bella, I would like to introduce you to Esme, and reintroduce you to Carlisle. They make up the parental figures of my family."

I turned my eyes to Esme and Carlisle. Esme was smiling brightly, I could feel and sense all of the motherly love pouring from her very being. It made me instantly at ease, although there was a slight pang of sadness knowing I would never feel that from my mother again…

Carlisle, who was also smiling, met my eyes briefly. In that simple glance, I knew that he understood all the pain I went through, all of its stages that led me to today, all of these horrific flashbacks. He didn't only sympathize, he understood. Maybe it was because he was there, maybe it was something completely different. Whatever it was, I was grateful. I could almost feel the weight being lifted from my shoulders.

Simply because he understood.

"Hello dear." I snapped out of my daze to see Esme cautiously stepping towards me. She obviously didn't want to startle me. Her kindness staggered me, close to none of the vampires at school bothered to hide themselves that well.

I gently unclasped myself from Edward and went to meet her, smiling at her surprised expression. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I said, extending my hand. She smiled brightly, taking it with both of hers.

"Please, call me Esme." I smiled in answer.

Carlisle stepped forward as well, just as Esme let go of my hand.

"Hello Bella." he said, his voice just as I remembered it. I only barely struggled to repress the memories.

"Hello Mr. Cu…"

He held up a hand. "Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I repeated. The memories were getting easier to repress.

"How are you doing?" although to others, it would seem like a simple, polite conversation starter, I could hear the real question, and concern, behind it.

"Better." I replied, sensing Edward step next to me. I looked at him, seeing him smile encouragingly at me. "Much better." I muttered, turning back to Carlisle and Esme. Edward grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

The rest of the little hour we had together-I did have to get back to do my shift-went by so fast, it was almost a blur. We mostly talked about myself, which was incredibly uncomfortable. They wanted to 'know more about the girl who stole Edward's heart.' They were especially appalled by the fact that I chose to become the humans guardian against all the mysticals. Of course, I had to explain the real purpose of the guardians, seeing as how we were really no threat against any _one _mystical, let alone all of them.

"You see, each group has something, or someone, that is…influencing them to be their. For the humans, it's the schools prestigious record. The witches, the Gomah, which is basically the elder of elders. For the wolves, usually their entire tribe and the pack leader, and of course, the Volturi for you. So, in essence, we guardians are simply reminders that you're being watched."

Soon after, I got a moment alone with Esme, who was worriedly fixing me something to eat, despite my protests.

"Don't be silly Bella, it's a simple sandwich, I'm sure I can manage."

"But, you've already done enough…" which was true, after all, they had driven _six hours _just to meet me.

"Bella, you've made Edward the happiest he's ever been. You've done more for me than you could possibly imagine."

She left me speechless, and I ate the sandwich with nothing but smile on my face.

So, it was with a sad heart that Edward and I pulled away, smiling and waving to an equally smiling and waving Carlisle and Esme.

It was when we were out of sight, and I suppose, out of hearing range that Edward turned to me, chuckling slightly when he caught me frowning at the speedometer.

"They loved you. Especially Esme. And, I think that Carlisle already feels a bit…fatherly towards you."

I was shocked. Pleasantly though. A warmth spread through me, and bubbled out in silent tears. Edward didn't seem surprised to see me crying, he simply reached our clasped hands to my face to wipe away the tears with the back of his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the rest of the ride to compose myself. Since the tears weren't quick and sobless, my eyes were barely red and my face not even blotchy. Thank goodness, I hate people knowing I've been crying.

Edward helped me out of the car, silently holding me close. He never liked when I had to patrol the other mystics grounds, namely the wolves. He tried to convince me to 'quit', but I explained that Jake and I were the only two humans in this school who knew about the mystics existence without being told during our time at school. We were the only options for guardians, and I refused to leave Jake alone with this job. And a replacement wasn't possible, informing a human of the mystics would seriously piss off all mystics alike.

So, he would grudgingly wave me off, telling me to be safe, his face always the perfect mask of composure. I had gotten better at reading him though, and I knew that that mask was my que something was wrong.

We stood at his boundary line, his face once again in that mask. I sighed, I really hated this part, and felt awful for putting him through this, but…_it's for the greater good._

"Bella.."

I looked up and was slightly shocked to see him with his head down, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as if in great pain.

"_Please," _his voice was somewhat rough and strained, almost harsh sounding "_please be safe."_ He turned his face slightly to meet mine, hand moving away as well. His eyes opened in a flash and the intensity of his gaze almost made me take a step back. "_Please." _This time his voice was barely audible to me, and edged with even more pain.

"Edward." I said, unable to stop myself from whispering as well. "Don't worry, well, as much. Understand, please, that all of you, vampires, werewolves, and witches, have that imminent threat with them, always. You know fully well that the Volturi will not only take your life, but whatever you hold dear as well. The same goes for the others, except with different powers. Edward, if they so much as lay a finger on me, they will regret it with every fiber of their being."

"That didn't stop _Hunter_…" he hissed.

"Yes, well Hunter is a special case. _And a nutcase_." I whispered to myself, but Edward, of course, heard it. He gave a feeble smile, which looked more pained than anything. "Anyways, they have to stay on their grounds, where you will be, so we have nothing to worry about!" I smiled brightly, hoping vainly to win him over.

He didn't look very 'won over."

But all the same, he gave a slight nod of his head and his gaze once again turned steely. He pulled me into an embrace, kissing my forehead at the same time. I could barely make out the edge to that simple kiss.

We pulled away simultaneously, me giving a feeble smile, Edward trying to look as if it wasn't taking every ounce of his strength to pull me back. With his troubled face in my mind, I turned around, and headed off into the twilight.

**A/N: I know guys, it's literally been forever, and I'm so unbelievably sorry. I have had a lot going on, but nothing good enough it to have taken this long to post. Also, I know it this chapter reeks of 'filler' ness, but it is vital to the story. A chapter or two or three and part one is over!!!**

**Also, thanks guys, I've reached over a hundred reviews. Wow, I never expected that. Thanks so much!!!**

**Again, sorry. I don't blame you guys if you hate me. Btw, starting the next chapter immediately.**


End file.
